Back from ashes
by Lee Jiwoong
Summary: Peter est libéré d'Eichen House à la fin de son traitement. Redevenu lui-même, il doit montrer à la meute de Scott qu'il est à nouveau digne de confiance. L'alpha décide de le tester en le laissant sous la surveillance de Chris... [Petopher / Chrispe] [Mpreg] [Post S4 ; S5 partiellement comprise]
1. Chapter 1

**NDA :** Nouveau fandom, nouveau style et nouveau compte ! Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à avoir cliqué sur le chapitre 1 (90 rien que le premier jour !).

 **DISCLAIMER :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, la série a été créée par Jeff Davis pour qui j'ai énormément d'admiration et de respect. Le scénario est sorti tout droit de ma tête, merci de respecter les droits d'auteur si on peut les appeler ainsi et me citer si vous utiliser mon texte d'une quelconque manière.

 **REMERCIEMENTS :** À Maliseiya pour la relecture :)

Chapitre 1 Peter Hale

— Peter Hale, votre dernière évaluation psychologique a montré que vous êtes apte à reprendre une vie quotidienne hors de la maison Eichen House. Nous avons contacté votre neveu. Il viendra vous chercher demain matin à huit heures trente. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre. Bonne soirée.

Peter dévisagea le psychologue et le directeur d'Eichen House avant de hocher la tête et quitter le bureau. Il savait qu'un surveillant le suivait de près avec une seringue d'aconit jaune, au cas où il tenterait de s'échapper. « À quoi bon m'échapper, puisque je vais pouvoir sortir demain ? » se dit-il en marchant d'un pas lent et ennuyé. Il entra sans faire d'histoire dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit sans entendre le bruit du verrouillage électrique de la porte. Il s'endormit aussitôt qu'il eut fermé les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Quand Peter se réveilla, sa première pensée fut pour son neveu, qui devait arriver dans un peu plus d'une heure. Il prit son temps pour faire sa toilette, se rasa de près – il désirait lui donner une bonne impression – et enfila des vêtements civils – une chemise noire à manches courtes et une paire de jeans.

À huit heures vingt précises, Peter entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et un gardien, le psychologue et le directeur entrèrent dans la pièce.

— Bonjour Peter. Votre neveu est malheureusement retenu, mais il nous a communiqué le nom de l'ami qui vient vous chercher, il s'agit de Scott McCall. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

— Non, aucun, répondit le loup garou, sans émotion.

En réalité, cette situation l'arrangeait. De ce fait, il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller trouver l'alpha de la meute pour s'excuser et montrer qu'il était à nouveau digne de confiance.

Les dix dernières minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement entre la sortie de sa chambre, la récupération de ses affaires dans le bureau de surveillance et l'arrivée dans le hall.

Scott était là, debout devant le bureau de la réception, dégageant sa puissante aura de vrai alpha. Derrière lui se tenait l'adolescent brun qu'il avait attaqué dans les catacombes de _l'aeglesia_ au Mexique. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son nom.

— Bonjour Scott, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

— Peter, ne crois pas que, parce que tu as été évalué non-dangereux par Eichen House, je vais te faire confiance, contra immédiatement Scott. Je sais que Derek est très heureux de te savoir guéri et à nouveau en pleine possession de tes capacités, cependant je n'oublie pas que tu as voulu me tuer et t'en prendre à ma meute. Je veux plus que la confirmation d'un psychologue pour fous. Je vais t'évaluer moi-même, et je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer de mes propres mains si tu t'en prends encore à ma meute. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à Chris Argent. C'est lui qui te surveillera vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Si, à la fin de ton évaluation, Chris te juge capable d'intégrer ma meute, alors je recommencerai à te croire et à te faire confiance. Mais avant ça, tu ne t'approches pas de Lydia ni de Stiles à moins de cinq mètres et ne leur adresses la parole que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Et concernant Malia, elle ne te considère que comme son géniteur. Tu n'es rien pour elle. Alors la même règle que celle de Lydia et Stiles s'applique à elle. En fait, tu ne peux approcher que Chris, Derek, Isaac, Liam et moi. Les règles de la meute ont changé et j'espère que tu sauras les accepter et t'adapter. Sur ce, nous t'emmenons chez Chris.

Peter obéit docilement, mais au fond de lui, son loup hurlait et pleurait de douleur. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Tout était de sa faute, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il aurait juste aimé que les choses se soient passées autrement. Les mots de Scott le blessaient plus que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Chris Argent les attendait sur le perron de son immeuble, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— Voilà Peter, nous sommes arrivés. Chris se chargera de t'expliquer les nouvelles règles et te montrera tout ce qui a changé au cours de la dernière année. Il y a une réunion de meute une fois par semaine, je te reverrai donc jeudi soir.

Scott et Liam abandonnèrent Peter sans plus de cérémonie. Le loup garou soupira et se tourna vers le chasseur, prêt à subir une salve d'insultes.

— Bienvenue, Peter, dit Chris en s'approchant de lui. Entre, suis-moi je t'en prie. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois apprendre.

Dire que Peter était surpris était un euphémisme. Il suivit son homologue jusqu'à son appartement.

— Thé ? Café ? Tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ? demanda l'hôte en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

— Hum… Café… noir de préférence, s'il te plaît. Et oui j'ai déjà mangé, répondit-il presque timidement.

Chris prépara deux cafés et s'assit face à son invité.

— Bien. Pour commencer, je ne voulais pas t'accueillir chez moi, mais j'en devais une à Scott. Je me montrerai courtois et poli avec toi parce qu'au contraire de Scott, je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je sais que tu es devenu un monstre à cause de ce que ma sœur a fait à ta famille, et c'est pour ça que je sens que j'ai une dette envers toi.

Il fit une pause et but une gorgée de café.

— Bon, il faut que je te raconte ce qui a changé… Premièrement, j'ai réussi à retrouver Kate et je l'ai livrée aux Calaveras. Jusqu'à présent, elle est retenue prisonnière au Mexique, dans une prison secrète pour créatures surnaturelles dangereuses. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que je t'enverrai si Scott décide que tu n'es pas apte à rejoindre la meute. Ensuite, et je t'en informe qu'à titre personnel et parce que ça va te concerner le temps de ton séjour ici, j'ai officiellement adopté Isaac. Il est au lycée en ce moment, donc tu le verras ce soir. Concernant les autres, Stiles et Malia sont ensemble, de même que Scott et Kira. Scott t'a déjà parlé de la règle d'éloignement de Lydia, Malia et Stiles, donc je ne reviens pas dessus… Le shérif Stilinski et le shérif-adjoint Parrish sont au courant pour vous et toutes les autres créatures surnaturelles, et il se trouve que Parrish est un _hellhound_ , un chien de l'enfer. Et finalement, Derek est retourné quelque part en Amérique du Sud à la demande de Cora, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu te prendre ce matin. Il reviendra peut-être en fin de semaine. Je crois que c'est à peu près tout… Isaac se chargera de te parler de la meute.

Peter ne pipa mot, se contentant d'acquiescer en hochant la tête, sirotant son café.

— Ta chambre se trouve à gauche au fond du couloir. Isaac occupe l'ancienne chambre d'Allison et ma chambre est en face de la tienne. La plupart du temps, je travaille dans mon bureau. Tu es donc libre de circuler dans l'appartement. Si je dois me déplacer pour le travail, tu m'accompagnes et tu ne dis rien, ne fais rien et ne bronches pas. Est-ce que tout est clair ?

— Très clair.

— Bon, si tu n'as pas de question, je vais aller travailler. Tu peux te servir dans la cuisine… Enfin, fais comme chez toi, à ceci près que tu ne sors pas.

— Oui, j'avais compris.

Chris se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il laissa la porte entrouverte afin d'entendre Peter évoluer dans l'appartement.

Le loup garou se rendit à sa chambre et inspecta les lieux : il y avait un grand lit deux-places sur la gauche, de même qu'une penderie. Sur la droite, un bureau muni d'un ordinateur, d'un bloc-notes et de quelques stylos. Il sentait la présence de bois de sorbier droit devant lui : le cadre et le montant de la fenêtre. Il n'avait donc aucune chance de s'échapper. Peter haussa les épaules puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit, testant le matelas. Il soupira et se dit qu'il aurait pu être terriblement moins bien loti… Il remarqua un livre posé sur la table de chevet. Un billet était glissé entre les pages. Il s'en saisit et lut : « Pour occuper ta première journée. Chris ». Il prit ensuite le bouquin.

— _« The Dread Doctors, un conte terrifiant de science-fiction et d'horreur »_ de TR McCammon, lut-il sur la couverte. Charmant. Merci Chris…

Peter avait entendu parler de ces médecins de l'horreur quand il était à Eichen House. Haussant les épaules, il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil près du bureau et lut durant toute la journée. Il était sage comme une image et le resterait jusqu'à ce que Scott l'accepte à nouveau parmi eux.

Il ne reposa son livre qu'en fin d'après-midi, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que l'odeur de loup d'Isaac ne lui parvint. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Il arriva pile à l'instant où Chris prenait l'adolescent dans ses bras.

— Tu as passé une bonne journée, Isaac ? demanda le chasseur, avec visiblement un sourire ému à la vue de _son fils_.

— Ça va, le bahut quoi.

Isaac se tourna alors vers Peter et le dévisagea.

— Peter. L'oncle de Derek qui a été enflammé par Stiles et Jackson. L'oncle de Derek qui a été égorgé par son propre neveu. L'oncle de Derek qui s'est servi de Lydia pour ressusciter. L'oncle de Derek qui a failli tuer Scott et le reste de la meute. Peter.

— Ravi de te revoir également, Isaac, répliqua ledit oncle de Derek avec un sourire hésitant. Heureux de constater que tu te souviens de moi. Peut-être pas de la bonne manière, mais au moins je suis toujours quelqu'un à tes yeux.

— Jusqu'à l'évaluation finale de Scott, tu n'es rien pour moi. Je déteste ce que tu as fait à mon alpha et je ne te le pardonnerai que lorsqu'il le fera. Je te tolère dans cette maison uniquement parce que Scott nous l'a demandé. Et parce que tu es un oméga – jusqu'à ce que Scott t'accepte à nouveau – et que notre règle est de ne laisser personne à son propre sort, même toi, Peter le monstre. Et auquel cas Scott cesse de te considérer comme une menace, il faudra que tu t'habitues à nos nouvelles règles et à notre… hiérarchie, appelons-la comme ça.

— Et en quoi consiste cette hiérarchie, au juste ?

— Scott est l'alpha. Liam est son bêta, ce qui veut dire qu'il est son bras droit. Derek et moi sommes ses lieutenants. Nous l'aidons à prendre les meilleures décisions pour la meute et pour Beacon Hills. Et Stiles aussi nous aide. Parfois, c'est Lydia. Malia, Kira et Hayden sont un peu comme les guerriers de la meute. On les appelle juste « les Filles » et ça veut tout dire ! Lydia en fait également partie depuis qu'elle a appris à utiliser ses pouvoirs de banshee pour se battre. Mason, Corey, le shérif Stilinski, madame McCall, Chris et le shérif-adjoint Parrish forment le reste de la meute. Et pour le moment, tu te trouves au plus bas de l'échelle alimentaire.

— Je vois. Scott prend son rôle d'alpha très au sérieux. C'est bien, admira Peter.

Il comprenait que tous les membres de la meute le détestent, mais il était néanmoins blessé par l'attitude glaciale d'Isaac. Il voudrait tellement leur montrer à quel point il a changé. Il savait que son seul allié était le temps, et il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne se transformerait pas en ennemi et ne trainerait pas en longueur son évaluation par Scott.

— Isaac… je sais que mes mots n'ont aucune valeur pour toi, mais… Je tiens à te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Et je vais tout faire pour me racheter, je te le promets.

— J'en suis persuadé. Fais de ton mieux, je n'ai aucune envie de voir Scott te tuer.

— Isaac, tu sais qu'il ne le ferait pas, intervint Chris. Je l'amènerais moi-même aux Calaveras où il deviendrait un de leurs sujets d'expérimentations. Tout comme Kate.

L'adolescent adressa une moue ennuyée à son père.

— Ouais je sais. Je voulais lui faire peur, c'est tout.

Un blanc s'installa durant quelques secondes avant qu'Isaac ne reprenne la parole :

— Je vais faire mes devoirs. Papa, appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide pour le dîner.

Peter eut un petit pincement au cœur en entendant le mot « papa » prononcé tellement naturellement. Il rêverait d'avoir une telle complicité avec Malia.

— Je peux t'aider, moi aussi, s'entendit-il dire aux « deux » Argents.

— D'accord, accepta Chris. Je vous appellerai tous les deux. Va faire tes devoirs, Isaac, et moi je vais terminer un dossier. Peter… tu fais ce que tu veux.

— Je n'ai pas fini mon livre de toute façon.

Peter sortit de ses rêveries en entendant la porte du bureau de Chris se fermer et des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il sortit de sa chambre et suivit le chasseur jusque dans la cuisine.

— Je t'en prie Chris, fais-moi faire quelque chose. Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, se plaignit le loup garou.

— Je compte faire des spaghettis à la sauce tomate. Tu n'as qu'à sortir les assiettes creuses. Elles sont dans le placard à droite du four, deuxième étage.

Peter s'empressa d'exécuter sa tâche. Il sortit trois assiettes creuses et les disposa sur la table entre la cuisine et le salon. Il chercha ensuite les couverts qu'il trouva au troisième tiroir à gauche de l'évier, puis les verres juste au-dessus. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais il sifflotait joyeusement en disposant les sets de couverts et services. Il ne remarqua pas plus Chris qui souriait avec amusement. Oui, Peter avait énormément changé…

Après le repas, Peter se porta volontaire pour faire la vaisselle. Chris et Isaac en profitèrent pour s'installer au salon et se raconter leurs journées respectives. Le ressuscité les écouta d'une oreille distraite. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait à sa place, dans un foyer. Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une bombe et il porta une main à son cœur. Il avait tellement de choses à réparer, il avait tellement honte de lui. Il sentit son loup intérieur couiner douloureusement. Il termina rapidement de tout essuyer et ranger à sa place, avant de s'éclipser discrètement pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il s'assit en boule sur le sol entre le bureau et le fauteuil. Il se sentait si misérable. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fier, il aurait probablement pleuré. Il resta prostré ainsi jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit et déplora que ni Chris ni Isaac ne vint s'enquérir de son état. Pour la première fois depuis l'incendie, il se sentait terriblement seul.

Peter se réveilla en entendant des coups à sa porte. Il se leva péniblement, le corps encore endormi, et alla ouvrir.

— Bonjour Peter. Il est huit heures et je t'emmène en ville dans trente minutes. Habille-toi.

Excité, et subitement complètement réveillé, à l'idée de sortir d'un espace clos – aussi beau soit l'appartement de Chris –, Peter se précipita à la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. En moins de quinze minutes, il était propre et habillé. Il rejoignit Chris à la cuisine. Le chasseur lui servit une tasse de café puis reprit sa place sur la chaise haute devant le bar, un ilot au milieu de la pièce. Le loup garou l'imita et prit place à sa droite.

— Bien dormi ? demanda l'hôte.

— Comme un loir. Je n'ai même pas entendu Isaac se lever et partir au lycée. Et toi ?

— Très bien, comme toujours depuis que j'ai adopté Isaac.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, savourant la délicatesse du café.

— Je n'ai aucun contrat à exécuter ou valider, aujourd'hui. Donc on va passer à ton coffre-fort familial, tu récupéreras l'argent que Scott a retrouvé – ton argent soit dit en passant – et nous irons t'acheter des vêtements. Je doute que tu apprécies porter mes chemises plusieurs semaines, dit Chris avec un sourire.

Peter rit de bon cœur. La douleur de la veille s'estompa lentement, même si son loup se sentait très seul. La présence d'une meute lui manquait cruellement.

— Excellente idée. Merci beaucoup, Christopher.

— Chris. Pas Christopher. C'est mon père qui m'appelle comme ça et disons que nos rapports ne sont pas des meilleurs depuis que Scott l'a mordu et piégé. Enfin, techniquement c'est Derek qui l'a mordu, mais bref…

— Chris. D'accord, Chris ça me va.

Le loup garou se réjouit de constater que le chasseur était moins froid que la veille. Ils terminèrent leurs cafés et enfilèrent une veste le mois de novembre se faisait frais…

— Encore une chose, dit Chris en se tournant vers Peter. Je suis obligé de t'injecter de l'aconit pour que tu ne perdes pas le contrôle de toi-même ou pour que tu n'essaies pas d'utiliser tes facultés surnaturelles pour m'échapper… Je n'ai vraiment ni l'envie ni le temps de te courir après. Alors, je peux soit te faire une injection, soit je te donne une pastille. Mais je dois être sûr que tu l'avales. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

— Étant donné que tu ne me fais visiblement pas confiance, il serait peut-être préférable que tu utilises ta seringue, répondit le lycanthrope.

— Très bien.

Sans perdre une seconde, le chasseur sortit une seringue de sa manche et la planta dans le cou de Peter sans que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de dire « Eichen House ». Il grimaça et plongea son regard dans celui de Chris.

— Tu gardes toujours de l'aconit à portée de main, comme ça ?

— Oui. Tu es censé être dangereux, alors je préfère prendre mes précautions. Ça n'a rien de personnel.

Peter haussa les épaules, se sentant un peu fatigué d'un coup. Son loup intérieur s'était endormi, et il se trouvait subitement nu et sans défense.

— Bon, je préfère me dépêcher, informa-t-il alors son hôte. Je préfère vraiment être enfermé ici avec mon loup éveillé, plutôt que de sortir sans le sentir s'agiter en moi.

— C'est juste le temps d'une heure ou deux. Je te donnerai un antidote quand on reviendra.

Peter le remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis ils sortirent de l'appartement. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol où Chris se dirigea vers une Range Rover noire.

— Tu as changé de voiture, constata le loup garou.

— Je ne suis officiellement plus un chasseur alors j'ai vendu une bonne partie de mon équipement. Mes SUV y compris.

L'ex-psychopathe s'assit à la place-passager et boucla sa ceinture. Avec l'aconit dans son organisme, il se sentait très humain et très mortel…

Heureusement pour lui, Chris roula tranquillement jusqu'au centre-ville. Il se gara dans le parking du grand _mall_ qui était si populaire à Beacon Hills. Peter sortit du véhicule et ouvrit le coffre.

— Était-ce bien nécessaire que je reprenne tout l'argent de mon coffre-fort ? Chris, tu te rends compte qu'on se trimballe avec cent dix-sept millions de dollars ? se plaignit-il en sortant une liasse du gros sac de sport noir. Et je vais le mettre où après ? Sous mon lit peut-être ?

— Arrête de pleurnicher comme un bébé et soit plutôt content que Scott ait réussi à récupérer la TOTALITE de ton argent, le rabroua gentiment Chris.

Le loup suivit le chasseur jusqu'au hall principal. Il décida ensuite de prendre le commandement de l'opération « des vêtements pour Peter ». Il trouva une bonne partie de ce qu'il cherchait chez Armani, Burberry, Lacoste, Pepe Jeans, Diesel et Calvin Klein. Chris finit même par se faire la réflexion qu'accompagner Peter faire du shopping était pire qu'accompagner Victoria et Allison de leur vivant.

— Peter, est-ce que tu as bientôt fini ? Il est presque treize heures et je commence à avoir faim, s'entendit-il se plaindre comme un enfant.

Le loup garou regarda ses onze sacs – dont le chasseur en portait quatre – et acquiesça. Chris soupira de soulagement, et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Une fois à l'appartement des Argent, Peter se précipita dans sa chambre et enleva toutes les étiquettes de ses nouvelles acquisitions avant de les ranger soigneusement dans sa penderie et son dressing. Il revint à la cuisine où Chris commençait à faire le repas de midi, avec un sac de chez Armani.

— Chris, je t'ai acheté ça. Pour te remercier de m'héberger et surtout parce que ton style vestimentaire craint à mort. J'ai aussi acheté deux ou trois trucs pour Isaac.

Le chasseur regarda son invité avec de gros yeux surpris.

— Peter, tu n'étais pas obligé.

— Je sais, mais ça m'a fait plaisir, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux juste accepter et dire « merci » ?

Chris sourit et hocha la tête.

— Merci Peter. Je suis… touché, réellement.

— De rien Chris.

Et sans transition, le loup garou mit la table, sifflotant un air populaire entendu à la radio dans la voiture.

Peter occupa le reste de son après-midi à terminer le livre que Chris lui avait laissé dans sa chambre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Isaac rentra du lycée qu'il s'autorisa à sortir de sa « prison dorée ». L'ex-psychopathe lui offrit la chemise, les deux t-shirts, l'écharpe et la paire de jeans qu'il lui avait achetés le matin-même. L'adolescent fut sincèrement étonné et touché par l'attention de l'oncle de Derek.

— Tu es moins vénal et plus généreux que dans mes souvenirs, dit le jeune bêta d'un ton aimable. Merci beaucoup.

Chris déboula soudainement dans le couloir, surprenant les deux loups garous.

— Changement de programme, dit-il précipitamment. Scott a avancé la réunion. On y va tout de suite !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Isaac. J'étais avec lui y'a même pas une demie heure ! Et la réunion est dans deux jours !

— Il ne m'a pas donné de détails au téléphone, mais Melissa l'a appelé en paniquant. Liam a découvert quelque chose. Allez, on y va !

Peter eut juste le temps d'attraper sa veste avant que Chris ne le tire à sa suite.

— Chris, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné l'antidote ! Donne-le-moi, s'il te plaît, supplia l'oméga en s'installant à l'arrière de la voiture. Je ne vous serai d'aucune aide autrement et de toute façon, Isaac me rattraperait facilement ! Je suis moins puissant que n'importe quel bêta puisque je n'ai personne !

Ses propres mots lui firent mal car il se rendait compte de la triste et horrible réalité : il était seul. Isaac jeta un coup d'œil à son père et haussa les épaules. Il était devenu aussi fort que Derek et n'aurait aucun mal ni scrupule à brutaliser Peter pour le ramener.

— D'accord, céda l'ex-chasseur. Mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je t'attache avec des chaînes d'argent et je t'enferme dans un coffre en bois de sorbier, le prévint-il toutefois.

— Reçu cinq sur cinq.

Chris prit une petite fiole dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et la tendit à Isaac. Celui-ci se tourna sur son siège vers Peter qui se rapprocha. Le cadet versa le contenu du flacon directement dans la bouche de l'ex-psychopathe. L'oméga sentit son loup se réveiller et japper de plaisir en percevant l'énergie lupine d'Isaac. Peter soupira de soulagement, et resta tranquille et silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills.

Stiles les attendait à l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Peter, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il les guida jusqu'au troisième étage qui était supposé être en rénovation, donc fermé. L'oncle de Derek veilla durant tout le trajet à rester à plus de cinq mètres de l'hyperactif, comme le lui avait ordonné Scott.

— C'est ici, dit Stiles. Liam et Scott vont vous expliquer. Je retourne dehors pour attendre mon père.

Il les laissa devant une porte et s'en alla en sens inverse alors que les trois nouveaux venus entrèrent dans la chambre.

— Ah, Chris, tu es là ! s'exclama le vrai alpha en les apercevant. Désolé de t'avoir appelé en catastrophe, mais j'ai besoin de tes compétences puisque Deaton est absent.

— De quoi s'agit-il, Scott ?

— Liam est allé voir Brett à son lycée pour s'entraîner à lacrosse. Sauf que quand il est arrivé, Brett lui a envoyé un message alarmant lui disant de partir le plus loin possible. Liam m'a appelé et nous y sommes allés. Malia et Stiles étaient là aussi… Ils sont tous morts, Chris. Brett et Satomi sont les seuls survivants. Je pense qu'ils ont été empoisonnés, et il y a d'énormes blessures – des griffures pour être exact – sur leurs torses et leurs jambes. Il faut que tu trouves un antidote et que tu aides ma mère, Chris.

— Est-ce que tu sais de quel poison il s'agit ?

— J'ai retrouvé des branches de gui et de l'aconit dans la maison de Satomi, l'informa Scott.

— D'accord, il me reste une fiole d'aconit jaune. Ça devrait annuler les effets du gui et de l'aconit tue-loup. J'espère qu'une demie dose sera suffisante pour les sauver les deux ! Pour les blessures, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elles devraient guérir d'elles-mêmes, non ?

— Le processus de guérison ne s'est pas mis en marche.

Chris sortit le flacon de sa poche et le tendit à Melissa.

— Peut-être que si tu le dilues avec une perfusion d'antibiotique classique, ils auront un volume suffisant d'aconit pour annuler le poison, réfléchit le chasseur.

Dans son coin, Peter sentait son estomac se retourner. Il ne connaissait pas ce garçon, et n'avait rencontré Satomi qu'un ou deux fois, mais savoir que deux membres de son espèce était en danger le rendait malade. Il regarda Melissa McCall, la femme qu'il avait convoitée après avoir mordu Scott, s'affairer rapidement et efficacement avec la fiole jaune.

Un gémissement de douleur leur fit tous tourner la tête vers Satomi qui venait de reprendre connaissance.

— Sauvez… Sauvez-le… Brett, pas… pas… moi…

— Restez tranquille, madame Ito, dit doucement l'infirmière. Je m'occupe de vous deux.

— Non… Sauvez Br… Brett… c'était un… be… ber…

Son visage se crispa et sa respiration sifflante ralentit, comme si l'air ne pouvait plus passer dans sa trachée. Satomi émit un dernier « Brett » rauque avant de cesser complètement de respirer. Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement que Melissa ne put intervenir. Elle se concentra alors sur Brett et lui injecta la dose encore entière d'aconit jaune directement dans une artère du cou. Le garçon toussa, cracha du sang et du gui avant que Melissa et Chris ne le tournent sur le côté pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

Peter était stupéfait de la rapidité dont les deux adultes avaient fait preuve pour secourir Brett. Après quelques minutes seulement, le dernier survivant de la meute de Satomi s'assit et remercia Chris et Melissa. Il s'approcha en chancelant du corps de son ancien alpha et l'embrassa sur le front. Peter ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tremblait, jusqu'à ce que la mère de Scott s'approche de lui.

— Peter, vous allez bien ?

— Je… je…

— Calmez-vous, Peter, dit doucement Melissa. Vous êtes en état de choc. Respirez calmement par le nez. Lentement, lentement.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : lui, le monstre sanguinaire, le psychopathe fou, l'oncle qui a tué sa propre nièce pour le pouvoir, lui-même se retrouvait en état de choc à la mort d'une semblable qu'il connaissait à peine.

Grâce à Melissa, il parvint à se calmer petit à petit. Chris et Isaac semblaient plus inquiets que surpris, à l'inverse de Scott qui fit remarquer :

— Tu as bien changé, Peter. Je suis stupéfait par ce revirement.

L'ex-psychopathe esquissa un demi-sourire alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même. Scott se détourna de lui, bien décidé à lui montrer que tant que Chris ne le considérait plus comme dangereux, il ne communiquerait qu'un minimum avec lui.

— Brett, comment tu te sens ? demanda alors l'alpha, juste avant que Stiles, son père et le shérif-adjoint Parrish n'entrent.

— Je vais mieux et le processus de guérison s'est mis en marche, mais mon loup est mortifié. Je crois qu'on vient tous les deux de prendre conscience que notre meute a été anéantie, répondit-il avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux intégrer ma meute dès que tu auras fait ton deuil de Satomi et des autres.

Peter sentit une pique de jalousie naître au creux de son ventre mais la chassa rapidement : il ferait lui aussi bientôt partie de la meute. Il devait juste attendre que Scott le considère comme l'un des siens.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le shérif.

— Satomi est morte, lui apprit l'alpha. Toute sa meute a été empoisonnée et attaquée violemment. On a pu sauver Brett, mais les autres étaient déjà morts.

— Vous pensez qu'il peut s'agir d'un nouveau Bienfaiteur ? intervint Parrish.

— Je ne pense pas, dit Stiles. Scott a récupéré l'argent de Peter, Meredith est toujours à Eichen House et ni le bureau du shérif ni l'agent McCall n'a entendu parler d'un cambriolage assez important pour financer un nouveau Bienfaiteur. À mon avis, c'est le règlement de comptes d'une autre meute. Ou alors une autre meute qui convoite Beacon Hills.

— Si c'est une autre meute qui veut prendre possession de notre territoire, alors elle va sans doute s'en prendre à nous aussi, éluda Scott. Il faut qu'on reste sur nos gardes. Il faut surtout que tous les humains soient toujours accompagnés. Brett, tu peux venir chez nous. Il ne faut pas que tu restes seul non plus. Réunion de meute. Maintenant. Liam, appelle Mason, Corey et Hayden. J'appelle Lydia et Kira. Stiles, tu…

— … appelles Malia, oui, le coupa son meilleur ami en sortant son téléphone.

Sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, Peter se fit entraîner à la suite de Chris et Isaac. Ils retournèrent à la voiture et se rendirent jusqu'au loft de Derek. Au cours de la dernière année, ils avaient tous aidé Derek à transformer le sous-sol et les étages inférieurs en quartier général et salles d'entraînements. L'ex-psychopathe en fut très impressionné. Bientôt, la meute au complet se retrouva dans son QG. Peter les regarda : Scott, l'alpha, Liam, son bêta, Isaac et Stiles, ses lieutenants, Malia, Kira, Lydia, Hayden – qu'il ne connaissait pas –, Chris, Melissa, John, Parrish, Brett, Mason et Corey. Il ne manquait que Derek. Peter sentait son loup ronronner de plaisir à l'idée de se retrouver dans ce foyer, dans cette meute. Peu à peu, tous se turent et se tournèrent vers Scott.

— Bonsoir tout le monde. Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir avancé la réunion de deux jours, mais il y a une urgence. La meute de Satomi Ito a été anéantie. Il n'y a que Brett qui ait survécu. Je lui ai proposé de rejoindre notre meute quand il se sentira prêt. Stiles et moi pensons qu'une possible meute rivale soit venue à Beacon Hills pour s'emparer de notre territoire. Et qui que ce soit, ils ont réussi à tuer toute une meute et leur alpha pourtant très puissante. Il faut qu'on se montre extrêmement prudents et vigilants. Les humains sont les cibles les plus faciles. Il faut qu'on reste groupés, absolument. Malia, il faut que tu emménages chez les Stilinskis pour les protéger. Liam et Hayden, vous restez ensemble. Corey, tu veilles sur Mason. Lydia, est-ce que tu peux emménager chez Jordan le temps de…

— J'y passe déjà la moitié de ma semaine, Scott, prévint la principale intéressée.

— Heu… Très bien… Maman nous aura moi et Brett. Chris, tu peux te défendre sans problème, et puis tu as Isaac.

— Isaac et Peter, corrigea l'ex-chasseur.

— Oui, et Peter. Kira, tu peux soit venir chez nous, soit rester chez toi s'il y a ta mère. À deux kitsune, vous ne risquez rien. Je préviendrai Derek dès son retour. S'il revient avec Cora, il resteront les deux ici, sinon il viendra chez nous ou ira chez Chris. Est-ce que c'est ok pour tout le monde ? Vous avez des questions ?

— Je ne voudrais surtout pas jouer les oiseaux de malheur, dit Lydia, mais est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas prévenir Deaton ? Et Braeden ? Et peut-être même Deucalion et Ethan ?

— J'y ai pensé. J'appellerai Deaton en même temps que Derek. Mais concernant Braeden, Deucalion et Ethan, je les appellerai uniquement si nous n'arrivons pas à gérer le danger nous-mêmes. Peut-être même que je devrai demander à Gerard d'intervenir…

— N'y compte pas trop, Scott. Je refuse de lui donner un antidote. Il est complètement fou et voudra te tuer à la première occasion ! Il est persuadé que tu as tué Allison ! s'exclama Chris.

Scott fit la moue.

— Bon, pas Gerard alors… Quoi qu'il en est, restez vigilants et ouvrez les yeux. Et Lydia, si ton pouvoir de banshee t'indique quoi que ce soit, tu réunis la meute sur-le-champ !

— Oui, chef !

D'un commun accord, tous se séparèrent et rentrèrent en groupe. Peter suivit Chris et Isaac sans rien dire. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement en silence et chacun vaqua à ses occupations : Isaac s'installa au salon pour faire ses devoirs, Chris s'enferma dans son bureau et Peter erra sans but dans sa chambre. Un « toc toc » timide à sa porte le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

— Oui ?

— Derek m'a dit que tu étais doué en chimie quand tu étais au lycée. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec ce devoir ? demanda l'adolescent d'un air gêné.

— Bien sûr, avec grand plaisir. Montre-moi l'exercice.

Le jeune bêta s'exécuta et Peter lut l'énoncé avant d'expliquer à Isaac comment prendre le problème en main. Grâce à son aide, il ne mit pas plus de vingt minutes à le résoudre.

— Merci Peter. Je vais peut-être pouvoir remonter mon D avant la fin de l'année.

— Je t'en prie. N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as d'autres questions. Pour quoi que ce soit.

L'adolescent sourit.

— Tu as vraiment changé. Je suis sûr que Scott te laissera bientôt réintégrer la meute.


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA :** Un grand merci pour tous vos clics ! 137 rien que le premier jour de la publication du chapitre 2 !

 **DISCLAIMER :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, la série a été créée par Jeff Davis pour qui j'ai énormément d'admiration et de respect. Le scénario est sorti tout droit de ma tête, merci de respecter les droits d'auteur si on peut les appeler ainsi et me citer si vous utiliser mon texte d'une quelconque manière. Je me suis également inspirée du berserker dans le livre "L'heure du loup" de Robert McCammon, publié en 1989.

 **INFOS DIVERSES :** Je vais publier un chapitre par mois, entre le 20 et le 30/31 de chaque mois.

Chapitre 2 Le berserker

Peter grommelait dans sa barbe. C'était son tour de garde, en compagnie de Scott, Isaac et Chris. Depuis la destruction de la meute de Satomi, ils se relayaient toutes les nuits par petits groupes pour surveiller certaines parties de la ville. Cette nuit-là, il était avec Scott tandis que les deux Argents faisaient équipe.

Après une heure à marcher dans le noir sans rien voir d'anormal, l'alpha décida de se rendre sur le promontoire rocheux qui surplombait la ville, et Peter n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils s'assirent en silence, ne s'étant pas encore adressé la parole alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte depuis plus de quatre heures et demie.

— Il faut qu'on parle, fut la première chose que dit Scott de la nuit. Ça va bientôt faire trois mois que tu es chez Chris et Isaac, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'a rapporté quoi que ce soit qui puisse me faire changer d'avis concernant ta réintégration dans ma meute.

— Quand vas-tu réellement voir que j'ai changé, Scott ?

— Maintenant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai laissé Chris te donner de plus en plus de libertés, entre sortir sans être sous aconit, parler à Stiles et Lydia – et non, pour Malia, je veux encore attendre un peu – et je constate que tu n'as jamais tenté de nous faire un coup bas ou demandé quelque chose en retour. Tu as changé, Peter.

— J'espère bien. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'en veux, Scott. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je regrette. J'ai tué ma propre nièce, bon sang ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

— Tu n'as plus à t'en vouloir, Peter, dit gentiment Scott. Tu étais désespéré et malade. Ce n'était pas réellement toi. Mais maintenant, les choses ont changé et sont différentes. C'est pourquoi je vais te poser une question très importante : Peter, est-ce que tu acceptes d'intégrer ma meute et de te soumettre à mon autorité ?

— Oui. J'accepte Scott, et avec grand plaisir. Tu n'as même pas idée comment cette nouvelle réjouit mon loup ! Il s'ennuyait à mourir !

— Je n'ai jamais connu ça, alors je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que ça doit être… Au fait, Chris est déjà au courant. Je te rends donc entièrement ta liberté. Tu es libre de te trouver un appartement ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Enfin… pas tant que nous n'avons pas arrêté la menace. En attendant, tu continueras de vivre chez Chris et Isaac. Et c'est tant mieux, il me semble que c'est grâce à toi si Isaac a remonté son D de chimie en B+ ?

— Il se pourrait que j'y sois pour quelque chose, en effet…

Peter passa toute la journée suivante à dormir. Isaac avait grommelé qu'il tuerait Scott de ses propres mains quand il le croiserait au lycée. Chris s'était reposé deux petites heures avant de s'absenter. L'ex-psychopathe se réveilla vers seize heures, agréablement bien reposé. Il avisa tout de suite l'absence de son hôte. Isaac lui avait envoyé un message lui indiquant qu'il était avec Scott et Brett pour réviser.

Il se leva et alla se servir un verre de jus de fruits à la cuisine. Il le but d'une traite avant de le rincer, l'essuyer et le ranger dans le placard. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il comptait préparer pour le dîner lorsqu'un bruit sourd le fit sursauter et se mettre sur ses gardes. Il laissa ses sens lupins vérifier qu'il était bien seul dans l'appartement, mais au même instant une créature sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur déboula dans la cuisine.

Peter l'identifia comme étant un berserker, un énorme loup mâle extrêmement agressif et meurtrier, en plus d'être rusé1. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux guerriers-fauves que Kate avait créés l'année précédente. Celui qui se tenait devant lui était une forme rare de loup garou prenant définitivement son apparence lupine et renonçant ainsi à sa raison humaine. Les berserkers étaient réputés pour détruire toute concurrence lorsqu'ils convoitaient un nouveau territoire ou terrain de chasse. Et visiblement, celui-ci visait Beacon Hills depuis quelques mois.

Peter savait qu'il n'avait pas agi depuis la destruction de la meute de Satomi. Rusé comme il l'était, il avait dû attendre patiemment et observer en toute tranquillité les membres de la meute de Scott afin de les surprendre lorsque l'un d'entre eux serait isolé. Et Peter remplissait toutes les conditions ce jour-là.

L'ex-psychopathe n'eut que le temps de lever les bras pour protéger son visage : le berserker se jeta sur lui, le projetant contre le réfrigérateur. Il subit le choc sans geindre et rampa pour s'éloigner après s'être effondré. Ses avant-bras le brûlaient : les griffes du monstre lui avait laminé la peau. Son dos le lançait même si le processus de guérison s'était déjà mis en marche. Le souffle du monstre caressait désagréablement sa nuque alors qu'il essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible. Une poigne griffue agrippa sa cheville droite et le tira en arrière. Peter tenta vainement de se transformer partiellement en loup, mais la souffrance qui s'était emparée de lui ne lui permettait même pas de changer la couleur de ses yeux. Quand le berserker planta ses dents dans sa cuisse, le loup garou poussa un hurlement de douleur qui résonna dans tout le quartier.

À l'autre bout de la ville, Scott, Liam, Isaac, Brett, Malia, Hayden, Derek et Cora sentirent leur jambe droite les brûler sans raison, et un profond sentiment de panique les submergea. Stiles dévisagea son meilleur ami sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et jeta un coup d'œil à Lydia. Son visage était livide et elle se mordait les lèvres en fermant violemment les yeux.

— Lydia, c'est qui !? demanda l'hyperactif qui tentait de rester calme.

La banshee lutta pour ne pas crier et finit par dire :

— Peter…

Peter tentait d'échapper à la bête qui le suivait. Elle jouait avec lui, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il se déplaçait à moitié à quatre pattes et à moitié en rampant. Son dos et l'arrière de ses jambes n'étaient plus que des lambeaux pendants de peau. Il se demandait même s'il ne garderait pas quelques cicatrices, malgré son pouvoir de guérison. Il se sentait basculer vers l'inconscience alors que le berserker l'attrapait une nouvelle fois pour le projeter à travers le salon. Peter brisa la baie-vitrée en passant au-travers et manqua d'arracher la balustrade du balcon. Heureusement pour lui, elle tint bon et lui fit stopper sa course. Le loup garou gémit de douleur et n'essaya pas de se relever. Les abîmes de l'inconscience se rapprochaient dangereusement et il cessa de lutter.

Derek fut le premier à arriver à l'appartement de Chris. Il avait immédiatement compris que Peter avait été attaqué et s'était rué chez lui avec sa Camaro. Il avait appelé Chris, puis Scott, qui lui avait alors appris qu'ils étaient tous en chemin.

Il fouilla l'appartement complètement retourné et trouva finalement son oncle sur le balcon, inconscient et respirant à peine. Il le souleva délicatement et le posa sur le ventre sur la table à manger. Chris arriva à cet instant et se précipita vers les deux Hales. Il remarqua tout de suite que Peter n'avait pas été empoisonné, mais les blessures étaient suffisamment graves pour tuer un loup garou si le processus de guérison ne se mettait pas en marche. Scott arriva enfin avec le reste de la meute et Deaton. Melissa aussi était là, même si elle aurait dû être à l'hôpital. Derek et Chris venaient de finir de retirer les bouts de verre et de vêtements qui s'étaient incrustés dans les blessures. Le druide et l'infirmière le prirent rapidement en charge. Deaton imbiba de lait – trouvé dans le frigo des Argents – les compresses que lui tendait Melissa et les disposa sur le corps meurtri de Peter. Stiles s'approcha de Malia qui eut un haut le cœur en apercevant son père biologique dans cet état.

— Quel… Quel est le monstre qui a pu faire ça !? explosa-t-elle. Je vais lui faire la peau ! Je vais le tuer !

Liam et Isaac durent s'y prendre tous les deux pour la retenir pendant que Stiles essayait de la calmer. Derek tenait sa sœur dans ses bras. Cora avait beau jouer les dures, quand il s'agissait de sa famille, elle ne pouvait retenir les émotions qui la submergeaient.

Deaton et Melissa ne mirent qu'une dizaine de minutes à recouvrir l'arrière du corps de Peter de bandelettes imbibées de lait.

— Pourquoi du lait ? demanda Isaac.

— Le lait et la viande rouge – si possible crue – accélèrent le processus de guérison chez tous les types de garous. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, expliqua le druide.

— Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour récupérer ? Ou au moins pour qu'il reprenne connaissance ? demanda Scott.

— Plusieurs jours… Peut-être une ou deux semaines. Demain, j'aiderai Melissa à changer les bandes. Il faudra lui appliquer des tranches épaisses de viande de bœuf crue.

— Je vais aller en acheter, dit alors Derek.

— Je t'accompagne, intervint Chris. Tout ça, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul à l'appartement.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, en effet, mais on ne pouvait pas savoir que la meute saurait et profiterait que l'un d'entre nous soit seul pour l'attaquer. Ce n'est pas ta faute Chris, lui dit gentiment Scott.

L'alpha se tourna vers Deaton qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le visage fermé en une expression d'intense réflexion.

— À quoi tu penses ?

— J'ai déjà vu des griffures comme celles-ci en Russie, quand mon père me formait à être émissaire… Mais je n'ai jamais su de quelle créature il s'agissait.

— Je chercherai dans le bestiaire, proposa Lydia. Il ne doit pas y avoir deux cents créatures surnaturelles dangereuses qui viennent de Russie.

— D'accord. Je te donnerai un coup de main si tu veux. Mon latin archaïque ne doit pas être trop périmé. Mais avant ça, il faut transporter Peter à la clinique. Je le surveillerai et puis…

— Non, contra Scott. Plus personne ne reste seul ou en groupe de deux. Tout le monde va vivre au QG. Il y a assez de place et de chambres pour tout le monde sans qu'on se marche dessus tout le temps. Nous avons été ouvertement attaqués, pas question de rester inactifs plus longtemps. Les tours de garde se feront uniquement par les loups garous, Malia et les hybrides. Tant que nous n'avons pas identifié la menace, on reste ensemble.

Alors qu'il parlait, les yeux de Scott virèrent au rouge lumineux. Il enrageait. La meute rivale ou n'importe quelle autre créature avait attendu que Peter fasse partie de la meute et qu'il soit seul pour l'attaquer. Peu importe combien ils étaient, l'alpha était bien décidé à les éliminer un par un.

Ils emmenèrent Peter au quartier général où ils l'installèrent dans une des chambres de repos au sous-sol, là où les murs en béton armé pourraient empêcher l'ennemi de l'attaquer une nouvelle fois, pendant que Derek et Chris allèrent acheter des réserves de viandes de bœuf. Quand tout le monde fut à nouveau au complet dans la salle de réunion, ils discutèrent d'un plan de protection rapprochée pour les humains, et surtout Melissa qui était la plus exposée puisqu'elle était la seule de la meute à travailler à l'écart des autres. Derek se porta volontaire pour rester avec elle : il n'aurait qu'à prétendre que Melissa avait reçu des menaces sérieuses et que le shérif l'avait engagé comme garde du corps pour son amie. Scott accepta avec soulagement alors que l'infirmière lui ordonnait déjà de ne pas la gêner à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. L'alpha ordonna alors à Parrish de ne pas quitter le shérif d'une semelle, ce qu'il accepta. Chris se proposa pour rester avec Deaton au chevet de Peter. Il ne restait que les trois humains lycéens. Stiles serait accompagné par Scott, Isaac et Brett – qui avait été transféré au lycée Beacon Hills High School entre temps – partout où il irait – autant aux toilettes que dans les vestiaires de lacrosse. Lydia, quant à elle, serait protégée par les filles de son année, à savoir Malia, Kira et Cora. Même si elle était l'humaine la plus capable de se défendre, Scott préférait ne rien risquer. Et finalement, Mason, le moins expérimenté et le plus jeune des humains, serait constamment suivi par Liam et Corey et Hayden dans la mesure du possible.

Et bien évidemment, chacun veillerait les uns sur les autres.

Six jours s'écoulèrent avant que Peter ne reprenne connaissance. Lydia avait eu largement le temps de relire le bestiaire dans son intégralité, mais n'avait trouvé aucune créature russe susceptible de correspondre à l'idée qu'ils s'en faisaient.

— Et si c'était un kanima ? dit Stiles lors d'une réunion. Quand Jackson en était un, il avait laissé des marques très profondes à un chasseur.

— Un kanima va attaquer un certain type de personnes. C'est son maître qui va lui indiquer qui il doit tuer, rappela Deaton. Mais le problème, c'est que la créature qui a attaqué Peter était dans une folie meurtrière. Elle n'a pas attaqué de manière précise, alors qu'un kanima tuera de manière ordonnée, presque propre, et je n'ai pas trouvé de venin de kanima dans l'organisme de Peter. Je doute qu'un kanima s'attaque à quelqu'un sans l'immobiliser d'abord.

— Folie meurtrière ? répéta Chris, après l'explication du druide.

— À quoi ça te fait penser ?

— Kate. L'homme de la station-service. J'ai vu les photos de Lydia.

— C'était affreux, acquiesça la banshee. Mais c'était beaucoup plus violent. Kate l'a littéralement déchiqueté. Il y avait des morceaux partout, même sur les murs et le plafond.

— Mais elle ne se contrôlait pas à ce moment, éluda Chris. Grâce à Peter, elle a su prendre le dessus sur le jaguar et dominer sa bête. Elle aurait très bien pu se venger qu'il l'ait trahie.

— Ou qu'il l'ait transformée, lâcha Isaac. Elle était une chasseuse, et une bonne, et d'un coup elle devient le monstre qu'elle chassait ? Même si Peter et elle ont collaboré l'an dernier, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne lui en veut plus ou qu'elle ne cherche plus à se venger de lui.

— C'est une possibilité… Je vais appeler les Calaveras.

Chris sortit de la pièce pour revenir seulement deux minutes plus tard.

— Araya Calavera confirme que Kate est toujours détenue. J'ai même eu droit à un « va te faire foutre, Christopher » de sa part.

— Donc si ce n'est ni un kanima, ni Kate, qu'est-ce qui a pu attaquer Peter avec autant de fureur ? intervint Malia.

— Espérant que Peter soit capable d'y répondre quand il se réveillera, dit alors Scott.

Peter nageait dans un monde étrange. Il n'avait aucun souvenir quant à comment il y était arrivé. Autour de lui, tout était noir et blanc. Même sa peau avait une teinte grise plutôt déconcertante.

Ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à ce détail, il continuer d'avancer jusqu'à la rive la plus proche et sortit de l'eau d'un noir d'encre. Il n'était même pas mouillé. Il regarda ses vêtements et finit par hausser les épaules. À quoi bon s'en préoccuper, de toute façon ? Il devait avancer, il le sentait. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait ni vers où il se dirigeait, mais il devait avancer. Ce n'était qu'après avoir fait quelques pas qu'il remarqua qu'il était suivi. Il se retourna et aperçut un loup. « Non, pas un loup. Une _louve_ », se corrigea-t-il. Son pelage blanc était parsemé de beige et ses yeux bleus électriques le fixaient avec bienveillance. Il s'étonna de voir des couleurs sur elle.

— Qui es-tu ?

La louve continua de le détailler sans broncher.

— Où sommes-nous ?

Derechef, l'animal resta immobile, son regard rivé sur lui.

— Je t'en supplie, donne-moi des réponses !

Peter s'accroupit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Je suis Moro, dit alors la louve d'une voix rauque mais étrangement douce. Je suis ton loup intérieur, Peter. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour te rencontrer. Nous sommes à l'intérieur de toi, là où je vis lorsque tu n'as pas besoin de mon pouvoir. Es-tu triste, Peter ? Il n'y a jamais eu aussi peu de couleurs ici que depuis que nous avons perdu notre famille – ma meute.

— Je ne sais pas… Je… Je me sens incomplet et seul… Moro… Je suis tellement désolé pour tout…

— Ne t'excuse pas, Peter. Lorsque tu étais cet alpha démoniaque, je n'ai rien subi. Ta colère et ta rage ont créé une furie ici et c'est ça qui a pris possession de toi. Je n'ai pas pris part à ta folie. J'étais comme enfermée, pour résumer ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais les choses ont changé… et elles vont encore plus changer maintenant que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu seras capable de prendre ma forme, même si tu n'es plus un alpha. Mais il y a une chose encore plus importante que tu dois savoir.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Tu es un homme, mais ton loup intérieur est une louve. C'est un phénomène qui s'est produit lorsque ta famille a été anéantie. Tu es le dernier membre de ta branche. Ton neveu et ta nièce ne vivent pas la même chose que toi. Le loup de Derek est un mâle et celui de Cora est une femelle.

— Je ne comprends rien… Comment ça, je suis le dernier membre de ma branche ?

— Eh bien, reprit Moro avec gentillesse, il se trouve qu'il n'y a plus de femelle dans ta branche directe puisque Talia a été tuée. Et puisque ta fille Malia est un coyote garou et non un loup garou, ça fait de toi le dernier descendant de ta branche. Derek et Cora sont les descendants de la branche de Talia. Et puisqu'il n'y a plus de femelle dans ta branche, je suis une louve et non un loup.

— Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

— Oh oui, tu le vois, Peter. Afin d'assurer la descendance de ta branche, tu es capable de porter un enfant et de lui donner naissance.

— Non… C'est impossible…

Peter regarda Moro comme si elle lui annonçait la fin du monde – la fin de _son_ monde.

— Mais non… Ce n'est pas possible, répéta-t-il.

— Calme-toi, Peter, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois porter un enfant. Ce n'est pas – jamais – une obligation. C'est une possibilité que tu as. Donc si tu…

Le sol se mit à trembler violemment. L'humain regarda la louve avec des yeux paniqués.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

— C'est l'heure, Peter. Tu dois te réveiller, maintenant. À bientôt !

Peter ouvrit les yeux et hurla de terreur. Il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait et commença à paniquer jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Chris et Deaton.

— Tout va bien, Peter, le rassura l'ex-chasseur en s'asseyant sur le matelas. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

— Où est-il !?

— Qui ça ?

— Le berserker ! Où est-il !? s'écria le ressuscité en voulant se lever.

— Tout doux, Peter. Rallonge-toi. Tu es encore faible, intervint le druide. Tu es resté inconscient pendant six jours. J'ai pu, avec l'aide de Melissa et Chris, soigner tes blessures. Le processus de guérison se chargera d'effacer les cicatrices, je suppose. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu meurs sans doute de soif ! Je t'apporte tout de suite un verre d'eau !

— Deaton, attends. Appelle Scott. Tout de suite. Je sais qu'est-ce qui m'a attaqué. C'est un berserker, un vrai.

— Un berkserker ? répéta Chris. Mais je croyais qu'on les avait tous détruits au Mexique !

— Ils n'ont rien à voir avec les guerriers fauves de Kate ! Celui-ci est un VRAI berserker ! C'est un loup garou qui a renoncé à son humanité. Il est excessivement dangereux car très agressif, rusé et meurtrier ! Lorsque les berserkers veulent un territoire, ils sont capables d'attendre plusieurs mois avant d'attaquer. Je pense qu'il nous a observés. Tous. Il sait combien nous sommes et tout ce que nous faisons. Il ne s'en prendra probablement pas aux humains car il sait qu'ils ne riposteront pas lorsque toutes les créatures surnaturelles seront anéanties. Scott et les autres loups sont ceux qui sont le plus en danger !

Chris et Deaton blêmirent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle calamité.

— Derek est le seul loup isolé, dit alors le druide. Il est à l'hôpital avec Melissa pour sa sécurité.

— Appelle-le, Deaton. Appelle-les tous. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit isolés. Nous devons impérativement rester ensemble !

Le druide sortit de la pièce pour appeler l'alpha.

— Nous avons déjà instauré une nouvelle règle de sécurité. Depuis le soir où tu as été attaqué, nous vivons tous ici, avec des tours de gardes malgré les différents systèmes de sécurité que j'ai fait installer par des amis chasseurs. Nous n'avons essuyé aucune nouvelle attaque depuis, tenta de le calmer l'ex-chasseur.

— Il attend le bon moment. Il attend juste que l'un d'entre nous fasse une erreur… Il a réussi à anéantir la meute de Satomi alors que tous les membres étaient présents… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas profité que je sois inconscient pour s'en prendre à nous ? s'interrogea Peter, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il sursauta en sentant la main de Chris se poser sur son front.

— Tu as encore de la fièvre. Ton organisme lutte encore pour récupérer. Tu devrais te reposer, Peter, dit-il en se levant.

— Ne me laisse pas seul, s'il te plaît.

— D'accord. Je reste là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Au fond de lui, Moro se mit à ronronner doucement.

L'ex-psychopathe ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain, aux environs de midi. Il apprit, par le brouhaha de la pièce d'à côté que toute la meute était au quartier général. Il se leva avec difficulté, et rejoignit les autres.

— Bon retour parmi nous, Peter, l'accueillit Scott.

— Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit plutôt Chris.

— Je suis vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Est-ce que tu leur as donné la description du berserker que je t'ai faite ?

— Oui.

Tous commencèrent à parler en même temps, créant un brouillard de paroles incompréhensibles. Peter ne pouvait leur en vouloir : c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à une créature aussi dangereuse. Un début de migraine lui fit porter une main à sa tête. Deaton s'en aperçut tout de suite et lui apporta un verre de lait et un verre d'eau.

— Merci, le remercia Peter avant de porter son attention sur Scott qui le fixait. Tu as un plan ?

— Pas encore, répondit l'alpha. À vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire pour stopper ce monstre.

— Tu ne pourras pas le stopper. Pour arrêter un berserker, il faut le tuer, annonça gravement le ressuscité.

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur la pièce. Tous se tournèrent vers Peter.

Une semaine passa sans qu'aucun autre incident ne se produise. Scott, Liam, Isaac, Brett, Cora, Malia, Kira, Hayden et Corey restaient sur leurs gardes où qu'ils soient, et surtout au lycée. Derek ne quittait que rarement Peter, encore préoccupé par son état de santé fragile et par l'idée de perdre un autre membre de sa famille.

La meute se réunit le jeudi soir pour parler d'un plan d'attaque.

— Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de faire sortir le berserker de son trou. On ne peut pas rester inactifs plus longtemps, commença Scott. Stiles, Isaac, Derek et moi-même avons imaginé une ruse pour le forcer à se montrer. D'après les recherches que nous avons effectuées, nous savons qu'il est constamment sous sa forme animale, donc il doit probablement se cacher des humains pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Deaton, Chris et Parrish ont trouvé des excréments aux abords de la forêt et des touffes de poils noirs sur quelques arbres et buissons. Il nous nargue. Il va peut-être même hurler à la prochaine pleine lune pour nous défier. Nous ne devons surtout pas répliquer. Nous devons nous montrer encore plus malins que lui. Dès que Peter aura complètement récupéré, nous sortirons nous balader en meute. Il faut lui montrer que nous veillons sur notre territoire. Mais il faut surtout lui faire croire que nous chassons en meute. Il ne réfléchit pas comme nous, puisque nous sommes encore humains. Il faut qu'on lui montre notre côté loup pour qu'il se sente obligé de sortir de sa cachette et qu'il nous défier pour nous éliminer et obtenir notre territoire. Bien évidemment, il ne faut pas qu'il se doute que Chris, Parrish, John et Deaton seront là pour nous aider à l'abattre. Peter nous l'a dit, nous devons le tuer. _Je_ dois le tuer, en tant qu'alpha et pour protéger ma meute et Beacon Hills. Le plan consiste à l'attirer sur un terrain que nous aurons préparé à l'avance. Nous l'empêcheront de de s'en échapper tandis que Chris lui injectera de l'aconit tue-loup en grande quantité. Je doute que ça lui fasse beaucoup d'effets et il tentera de fuir. Malia, Cora, Brett, Corey et Hayden le pourchasseront pour le mener à travers un parcourt que Stiles, Lydia, Parrish, Deaton et John auront formé avec de la poudre de sorbier. Il sera affaibli par l'aconit et désorienté par le sorbier. Derek, Liam, Isaac et moi l'attaquerons et je le tuerai.

— Et tu crois sérieusement que ça va marcher ? interrogea Malia avec sarcasme. Ce berserker a réussi à attaquer Peter, alors qu'il est un loup de naissance ! Et toi, ça ne fait que deux ans et demi. Tu n'as pas le même niveau !

— Malia, je sais que tu es en colère. Il a attaqué ton père, même si tu ne veux pas le considérer comme tel. Et n'oublie pas que je suis un alpha, Malia. Même sans être un loup de naissance, je suis plus puissant grâce à mon statut de vrai alpha, à l'entraînement de Derek et Chris et parce que j'ai une grande meute. Et j'ai affronté plus de créatures surnaturelles dangereuses en trois ans que toi en toute une vie !

— Tu n'as jamais tué personne ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait !

— Malia ! aboya Scott. Je vais tuer un monstre, pas un membre de ma famille ou une personne innocente ! Ça ne va ni affecter mes pouvoirs ni m'affaiblir d'une quelconque manière ! Je dois protéger ma meute et mon territoire. Je dois vous protéger vous, ma famille.

La coyote garou le toisa méchamment. Elle siffla entre ses dents, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle savait que Scott avait raison, mais ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle mourait de peur à l'idée de perdre son alpha. Peter s'approcha d'elle et elle l'autorisa à la prendre dans ses bras. « Elle a juste besoin de réconfort », se dit le ressuscité, pour se convaincre que rien de sérieux ne se passait entre sa fille et lui.

Scott avait attendu la pleine lune pour passer à l'action. Même si Hayden et Corey avaient encore un peu de mal à se contrôler, ils étaient tous plus forts durant cette nuit particulière. Chris et Deaton étaient partis plusieurs heures auparavant et s'étaient cachés dans les fourrés autour de la clairière où Scott avait décidé qu'ils piégeraient le berserker pour l'empoisonner.

Scott, Cora, Brett, Corey et Hayden couraient ensemble, partiellement transformés, et grognant comme s'ils se communiquaient des informations sur une proie. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de trois quarts d'heure pour sentir la présence du berserker.

— Maintenant ! signala Scott à ceux qui le suivaient.

Ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent la clairière, encerclant la bête au centre. Chris observait la scène avec attention, et attendit le bon moment pour mettre en joue le berserker et envoyer une balle d'aconit. Elle l'atteignit à l'épaule et ne ressortit pas, au grand soulagement du chasseur. La cartouche resta logée dans la chair, et le poison se répandit lentement, insidieusement, dans son organisme. Comme Scott l'avait imaginé, le monstre poussa un hurlement de douleur mêlée de colère avant de s'enfuir vers le cœur de la forêt, à la poursuite de l'alpha qu'il prenait pour responsable de son état. Mais le plan marchait à merveille : le berserker croyait sans doute qu'il choisissait son chemin et ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il se dirigeait droit vers Scott, Peter, Derek, Isaac, Liam et Malia – elle avait harcelé son alpha pendant douze jours pour les accompagner, clamant qu'elle connaissait mieux la forêt qu'eux tous réunis et qu'elle voulait absolument affronter celui qui avait agressé Peter – qui l'attendaient dans une autre clairière où Stiles et Lydia termineraient d'encercler de sorbier dès que la bête y entrerait.

L'alpha bondit le premier, refermant sa mâchoire sur sa patte arrière droite, brisant l'os net. L'oncle et le neveu Hales prirent le côté gauche de la bête, attaquant le flanc. Liam et Isaac arrivèrent par derrière et mordirent violemment les deux pattes arrière, le bêta arrachant presque complètement le membre que Scott avait cassé. Malia attaqua de front, épaulée par son alpha. Le vrai alpha et la coyote garou le narguaient, chargeant puis feintant d'un côté et d'un autre, cherchant à épuisant le monstre affaibli. Soudainement, le berserker parvint à refermer la gueule sur l'épaule d'Isaac qui poussa un hurlement de douleur et de terreur. Scott et Peter furent les premiers à réagir : l'alpha planta ses griffes dans sa tête, crevant un œil, alors que l'aîné des Hales rattrapa le fils Argent avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et le traîna jusqu'au bord du cercle de sorbier. Lydia brisa la barrière pour permettre aux deux loups garous de passer. Chris se précipita vers son fils, mais fut écarté par Deaton qui appliqua immédiatement un morceau de bœuf saignant sur la blessure.

— Ça va aller, Isaac, dit doucement le druide. Je vais m'occuper de ton épaule.

Le jeune loup garou geignit de douleur et hocha la tête. Le shérif Stilinski aida Isaac à se relever et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Chris s'était emparé d'une plus grosse arme et s'apprêtait à éliminer une bonne fois pour toute ce monstre sanguinaire et sans pitié. De son côté, Peter hésitait… Devait-il retourner attaquer le berserker ou rester avec Isaac, qu'il considérait presque comme son fils depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble tous les trois ?

— Peter, je pense que tu peux ret…

L'ex-psychopathe s'était comme figé.

— Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Le berserker… Il ne ressemble pas du tout à un loup normal… On dirait…

— On dirait toi quand tu étais un alpha démoniaque, intervint Stiles en arrivant avec Malia qui saignait abondamment de la cuisse droite. Deaton, il lui faut un garrot de toute urgence.

— Donne-moi ta ceinture, demanda le druide.

Peter était en état de choc. Il avait failli devenir un berserker. Et à cause de quoi ? De Kate Argent qui avait provoqué un incendie responsable de la mort de sa famille. Il avait failli devenir un monstre similaire à celui qui l'avait attaqué et qui venait de blesser grièvement les deux adolescents qui étaient comme ses enfants. Le ressuscité se mit à trembler de rage et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il s'approcha de Malia et serra sa main alors que Deaton lui faisait un garrot pour arrêter l'hémorragie et permettre au processus de guérison de refermer la plaie sans que la coyote garou ne se vide de son sang.

— Je vais le tuer, lâcha la jeune femme en tentant de se relever.

— Tout doux, Malia. Tu n'es pas en étant de te lever ni même de retourner te battre, dit Stiles en l'embrassant sur le front.

La coyote garou soupira et grogna de frustration mais ne lutta pas contre les arguments de son petit ami. Peter retourna vers Isaac qui tentait d'apercevoir le combat d'où il était.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda l'ex-psychopathe.

— Les autres sont arrivés juste avant que je ne sois mordu et je veux savoir si… Enfin s'ils vont bien…

Peter regarda autour de lui et baissa la voix pour que seul Isaac puisse l'entendre.

— Tu veux savoir si Brett va bien, je me trompe ?

— Comment… ?

— Depuis qu'il a intégré la meute, tu passes beaucoup de temps chez Scott. Tu ne le faisais pas avant. J'ai juste fait une déduction.

— Ne le répète pas à mon père, je t'en prie !

— Ton secret est bien gardé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Isaac soupira de soulagement.

— Merci.

Le ressuscité sourit tendrement et passa une main dans les cheveux – ensanglantés – d'Isaac. Au fond de lui, Moro ronronna doucement et laissa un grand sentiment de joie traverser son hôte. Peter se releva, décidé à rejoindre le combat.

Quand il ne se retrouva qu'à une vingtaine de mètres du berserker et des membres de sa meute, le monstre, bien que grièvement blessé, parvint à attraper le bras de Scott et le mordit violemment à l'épaule, vers la base du cou. L'alpha laissa un hurlement de douleur lui échapper et tous s'arrêtèrent pour se précipiter vers lui. Le berserker profita de la confusion pour s'échapper puisque le cercle de sorbier a été rompu quand Isaac a été blessé.

— Scott, est-ce que ça va ?

— Scott ! Scott, tu vas bien !

— Ça va, ça va…

— Écartez-vous ! s'écria Deaton. Scott, bois ce verre de lait tout de suite.

Le druide posa un morceau de bœuf saignant sur la plaie, comme pour Isaac, et l'aida à se relever.

— Le berserker s'est enfui vers le sud, informa Chris en revenant. Scott tu vas bien ? Isaac, Malia, ça va ?

— Oui, ça va, annonça l'alpha.

Les deux autres adolescents hochèrent la tête. Peter aurait voulu les prendre dans ses bras, mais se retint. Après avoir étreint son père, Isaac se tourna vers l'ex-psychopathe se blottit contre lui. Un éclat de voix les sépara :

— Isaac, écarte-toi !

Une silhouette sombre jaillit de nulle part et fonça sur Peter, le renversant. La stupeur frappa tout le monde lorsque l'inconnu se tourna vers eux.

— Jackson ?!

1 _Inspiré du berserker dans « L'heure du loup » de Robert McCammon, 1989._


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA :** 198 vues rien que le premier jour de la publication ! Merciiiiii infiniment !

 **DISCLAIMER :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, la série a été créée par Jeff Davis pour qui j'ai énormément d'admiration et de respect. Le scénario est sorti tout droit de ma tête, merci de respecter les droits d'auteur si on peut les appeler ainsi et me citer si vous utiliser mon texte d'une quelconque manière.

 **INFOS DIVERSES :** Nous sommes arrivés à la moitié de la fanfiction ! Je compte écrire 6 chapitres au total, avec éventuellement un épilogue (mais ça reste à voir...). Ce chapitre et le prochain sont des chapitres transitoires, ils seront donc légèrement plus courts !

Chapitre 3 Le retour de Jackson

— Jackson !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? s'écria Scott en s'approchant de lui.

— Écartez-vous de lui ! Il est dangereux !

— Calme-toi, Jackson ! Peter fait partie de la meute ! On ne risque rien, il a été soigné !

— Mais… et le monstrueux alpha que je viens d'apercevoir dans la clairière !?

— C'était un berserker, un loup garou qui a renoncé à son humanité. Pour faire simple, il a tué toute une meute alliée et s'est attaqué à Peter il y a quelques semaines. Nous lui avons tendu un piège, mais il était plus fort que ce que nous avions imaginé et il a réussi à s'enfuir.

Jackson hocha lentement la tête, digérant les informations. Puis un détail le choqua.

— Comment ça se fait que tu aies les yeux rouges et que Derek soit toujours en vie ?

— Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence… Mais en résumé, je suis un vrai alpha, c'est-à-dire que mon pouvoir s'est manifesté sans que j'aie mordu quelqu'un ou tué un autre alpha. C'est un pouvoir naturel. Quant à Derek, il a utilisé ses pouvoirs d'alpha pour sauver la vie de sa sœur Cora, expliqua Scott. Bon tout le monde, vous vous êtes tous bien battus ce soir. On rentre au quartier général. La menace n'est pas encore écartée, donc on continue d'être sur nos gardes. Jackson, tu viens avec nous, c'est pour ta sécurité, et on pourra te briefer sur tout ce qui s'est passé.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous au loft de Derek, ils s'installèrent ensemble dans le grand salon pour soigner leurs blessures – qui avaient pratiquement toutes déjà guéries – et pour profiter de la présence des autres. Cora était appuyée contre son oncle qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

— Tu sais, oncle Peter, je te pardonne. Pour tout. Je te pardonne d'avoir tué Laura. Et je suis très heureuse que tu ne sois pas devenu un berserker.

— Oui, je pense que tu as eu beaucoup de chance, Peter, intervint Deaton. Tu aurais pu rester prisonnier de ta fureur et perdre totalement le contrôle.

— Tu n'es pas un monstre, oncle Peter. Tu es un loup garou de la meute du vrai alpha Scott McCall, qui a d'ailleurs reçu ses pouvoirs de toi, ajouta Cora d'une voix douce et apaisante. Je t'aime. Nous t'aimons et tu comptes pour nous.

Peter sentit les larmes couler à flots sur ses joues. Derek et Malia s'approchèrent de lui et s'assirent de chaque côté de lui sur le canapé. Le ressuscité fut submergé d'un sentiment d'amour des membres de sa famille. Toutes ses peurs et ses ressentiments négatifs s'évaporèrent en même temps que ses larmes coulaient. Isaac finit même par le rejoindre et s'assit par terre, posa sa tête contre son genou droit.

Famille.

Meute.

Peter se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis l'incendie. Cora, Malia et Isaac étaient en larmes eux aussi, alors que Scott et Deaton analysaient la scène : Peter était indéniablement redevenu lui-même, et même mieux encore.

À cet instant, l'alpha reconnut entièrement le loup de Peter et l'accepta pleinement dans sa meute. Le diable en col-V avait complètement disparu et laissé place au vrai Peter Hale.

Quand la vague d'émotions fut passée, Scott porta son attention sur Jackson.

— Où est ta meute, Jackson ? C'est étrange que tu sois venu seul à Beacon Hills…

— Je n'ai pas de meute. Je n'en ai jamais eu. À Londres, j'étais un loup solitaire, un…

— Un oméga, termina son ex-co-capitaine de lacrosse. Si tu veux rester à Beacon Hills, je te propose de rejoindre ma meute et de te plier à mon autorité.

— Oui, je veux bien, répondit l'ex-kanima avec soulagement. La solitude commence à peser… Il y a tellement de choses qui ont changé ! Il faut tout me raconter ! Comment ça se fait que monsieur Argent soit ici ? Et où est Allison ? Et les deux autres bêtas de Derek ? Et qui sont tous ces nouveaux visages que je n'ai jamais vus ?

La mention d'Allison, d'Erica et de Boyd glaça l'atmosphère. Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Lydia intervienne.

— Jackson, tu ne le sais pas ? Allison est… elle est morte, il y a presque un an… Erica et Boyd aussi…

Jackson écarquilla les yeux.

— Quoi… ? Non… c'est pas possible… vous me faites marcher, c'est ça… ?

— Allison a été tuée par des onis, des guerriers japonais de l'ombre alors que Stiles était possédé par un esprit très maléfique… Erica et Boyd ont été tués par une meute d'alphas quelques mois avant Allison, lui apprit Scott avec une mine sombre. Kira est une kitsune, une sorte de renard garou japonais. C'est grâce à elle entre autre qu'on a réussi à sauver Stiles. Hayden et Corey sont des hybrides, c'est une longue histoire que personne ne veut raconter et que tu ne veux sans doute pas entendre… Le shérif-adjoint Parrish est un chien de l'enfer et entretient des liens étroits avec les pouvoirs de banshee de Lydia. Brett est un loup garou qui vient d'intégrer notre meute. Il faisait partie de la meute que le berserker a anéantie. C'est le seul survivant. Et finalement, Mason est le meilleur ami de Liam, mon bêta, le premier humain que j'ai mordu. Pour ma défense, c'était pour lui sauver la vie.

— Et tu es quoi comme créature, Mason ?

— Juste un humain accro à tout ce qui a rapport au surnaturel.

— Ah, et j'ai failli oublier de te présenter Deaton. Druide et émissaire de notre meute lorsqu'il n'est pas un vétérinaire de Beacon Hills, ajouta Scott. Pour ce qui concerne la hiérarchie de la meute, je t'expliquerai demain. Il est tard, nous nous sommes tous battus cette nuit, et je sens que mes blessures ne vont pas guérir vite si je ne dors pas dans les dix prochaines minutes. Bonne nuit tout le monde. Et ne vous inquiétez pas : on l'aura, et très vite.

Peter tournait en rond dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il ruminait les événements de la clairière. Agacé, il finit par se lever et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il voulait revoir Moro mais n'avait aucune idée de comment retourner à l'intérieur de lui. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer pour se faire du thé. Il se retourna en entendant quelqu'un entrer.

— Chris ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

— Non, et visiblement, toi non plus.

Peter resta muet, pensif.

— Quelque chose te tracasse, ça se voit.

— Je chercher à contacter quelqu'un mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment je peux m'y prendre.

— Téléphone ? Message ? E-mail ? Facebook ? Tu as plein de moyens.

— Disons que ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je peux contacter de ces manières…

— Je ne comprends pas. C'est ta grand-mère que tu dois contacter ? se moqua gentiment l'ex-chasseur.

— Eh ! Ma grand-mère ne vivait pas au temps des dinosaures, je te remercie ! répliqua Peter en riant.

Le ressuscité sortit deux tasses et servit le thé. Les deux hommes s'assirent au salon.

— Bon, qui est-ce que tu dois contacter ?

— Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est très… personnel.

— Peter… On vit ensemble depuis plus de quatre mois. J'ai confiance en toi – oui je ne pensais pas que je le dirais un jour – et je sais que tu as confiance en moi. Tu peux tout me dire. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

— D'accord, d'accord… Pendant que j'étais inconscient, après l'attaque du berserker chez toi, j'ai rencontré mon loup intérieur. Et j'ai encore des questions à lui poser.

— Tu as… rencontré ton loup intérieur ? répéta Chris. C'est possible ?

— Je ne le savais pas, mais apparemment oui. Sauf que maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée pour y retourner.

— Dans ton for intérieur ? J'ai peut-être une idée…

— Si elle implique de l'aconit ou du gui, je ne veux rien savoir.

— Non, je pensais te faire entrer dans un état de transe grâce à la méditation, expliqua Chris en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Oh.

Chris éclata de rire avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Ils burent leur thé en silence, puis l'ex-chasseur proposa à Peter de tester son idée tout de suite puisqu'aucun des deux n'arrivait à fermer l'œil. Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement, et Chris initia la méditation.

— Visualise l'endroit où tu te trouvais quand tu l'as vu pour la première fois. Imagine-toi y être, et le loup apparaît face à toi.

Alors qu'il parlait, l'ex-chasseur souffla une poudre à base d'aconitine1 – dont il avait ôté une grande partie de la toxicité pour en faire un sédatif, suivant une recette de médecine chinoise et les indications de Deaton – sur le visage du loup garou qui se retrouva inconscient, de la même manière qu'à l'anniversaire de Lydia lorsqu'elle avait empoisonné son punch avec des fleurs d'aconit tue-loup avant de faire ressusciter Peter.

L'ex-psychopathe se retrouva dans cet étrange monde. Il fut surpris de le voir complètement coloré et fleuri.

— Bonsoir, Peter, l'accueillit Moro en arrivant près de lui. Bienvenue.

— Merci. Moro, j'ai besoin de réponses. Comment est-ce que je peux prendre ton apparence ? Que dois-je faire ?

— Il te suffit d' _évoluer_. Je sais que ton neveu en est capable.

— Quoi ? Il est capable de se transformer complètement en loup !?

— Oui. Il n'arrive pas à le faire volontairement pour le moment, mais je sais que Fenrir a déjà pu se montrer au reste de la meute.

— Fenrir ? Le loup fils de Loki dans la mythologie nordique ?

— Ce n'est qu'un nom, Peter. Vous appelez bien vos enfants avec des noms d'anges ou de célébrités, je me trompe ?

— Oui, bon d'accord, c'est vrai. Mais alors comment je peux me transformer en loup ? Il faut que tu m'apprennes ! Je serai tellement plus utile à la meute !

— Effectivement… Scott, même en étant un vrai alpha, reste un loup mordu. Il ne pourra jamais se transformer. Il ressent la présence de son loup intérieur et pourra sans doute le rencontrer – parce qu'il est un vrai alpha – mais jamais prendre son apparence. C'est un droit réservé aux loups de naissance.

— Apprends-moi. Je t'en supplie, Moro, apprends-moi à me transformer en loup, implora Peter qui commençait à perdre patience à force de tourner en rond sur le sujet.

— Très bien. La première étape est de rencontrer ton loup intérieur. Ensuite, il faut laisser place à ton imagination : tu dois voir dans ton esprit ton corps changer de forme. Imagine tes bras et tes jambes se couvrir de poils et s'allonger pour prendre la forme de pattes de loup. Imagine que ton crâne change de forme jusqu'à ce que ton nez devienne un museau, que tes dents deviennent des crocs et que tes oreilles s'allongent et s'appointissent. Tu dois imaginer ton corps humain devenir un corps de loup. C'est une question d'imagination et de volonté. Tu dois _vouloir_ te transformer. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Et n'oublie pas que je serai là. Tu sentiras ma présence devenir plus importante : c'est là que tu devras te laisser aller à la transformation.

Peter regarda Moro, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

— Alors il n'y a pas de rituel à la pleine lune, de sacrifice de sang ou de drogue à ingurgiter ? Je dois juste imaginer que je me transforme ? C'est trop…

— … simple ? Oh non, ça ne l'est pas, je peux te l'assurer. Tu vas adorer ta nouvelle forme. La première transformation est douloureuse et tu n'y parviendras peut-être entièrement du premier coup. Tu devras peut-être transformer deux pattes, puis le torse ou la tête. Un autre risque est que tu ne veuilles plus reprendre ta forme humaine et garder ta forme de loup. Tu te sentiras plus libre, plus sauvage, plus puissant. La tentation sera dure, peut-être autant que celle de rester éternellement un berserker. Chris Argent t'a soufflé une poudre à base d'aconitine pour que tu entres plus facilement en transe. Quand la toxine aura complètement quitté ton organisme, tu pourras tenter de te transformer. Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus… Tu dois te réveiller maintenant. Et moi, je vais dormir. Même amoindrie, l'aconitine est un excellent somnifère pour les loups. À bientôt, Peter.

Peter ouvrit les yeux, et posa son regard sur Chris. Ce dernier somnolait légèrement, le menton appuyé sur son poing. Il le secoua doucement.

— Chris… J'ai besoin d'un antidote… J'ai trop sommeil…

— Mmhpf ? fut la seule réponse de l'ex-chasseur.

Les paupières de Chris papillonnèrent, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le loup garou qui s'était endormi.

— Peter. Allez, Peter, lève-toi et va dans ton lit. Tu vas êtres tout ankylosé si tu dors sur la table comme ça…

Chris contourna la table et souleva Peter par les aisselles pour essayer de le soutenir. Mais le lycanthrope était profondément endormi. L'ex-chasseur soupira avant de passer un bras de Peter autour de ses épaules et posa sa propre main sur sa taille pour le maintenant debout contre lui. Il le traîna vers la chambre de l'ex-psychopathe. Il le déposa sur le lit déjà défait mais la main de Peter s'était agrippée à son poignet.

— Reste, s'il-te-plaît.

— Je ne pars pas, c'est promis.

Il se coucha à côté de lui, tandis que le ressuscité se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Chris. Ils se rendormirent instantanément, collés l'un à l'autre.

Isaac fut désigné pour aller chercher les deux retardataires qui ne s'étaient toujours pas montrés à la cuisine. Il resta figé un instant en les voyant enlacés avant de s'éclipser sans bruit de la chambre de l'ex-psychopathe et de retourner auprès du reste de la meute qui prenait son petit déjeuner.

— Tu as réveillé Peter ? demanda Scott alors que son lieutenant s'asseyait à table.

— Je crois qu'il était très fatigué. On devrait le laisser dormir encore un moment.

— Et ton père, tu l'as trouvé ?

— Hum… Oui ?

— Et alors, où est-il ?

— Il est très fatigué aussi…

Isaac rougit violemment, réalisant ce qu'il avait laissé comprendre.

— Non, s'indigna Stiles.

— Non !? répéta Cora.

— Quoi !? s'écria Derek.

— Excuse-moi !? manqua de s'étrangler Lydia.

— Je suis… C'est… Non, ajouta encore l'hyperactif. Chris et Peter ? Non, je veux même imaginer ça…

— Hé ! J'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien insinué du tout ! se défendit Isaac. Et ne parle pas de mon père comme ça !

— Calmez-vous dit Scott en prenant son verre de jus de fruit. Peter a énormément souffert d'être un oméga. C'est un peu normal qu'il cherche du contact physique. Vous vous faites des films.

— Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr, ô vénérable alpha ? se moqua son meilleur ami.

— Parce que je suis l'alpha. Je sens ce genre de choses.

Stiles s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Lydia lâcha sa tasse de café et hurla. Le message était clair.

Banshee.

 _Mort_.

Scott, Liam, Isaac et Derek se précipitèrent autour d'elle.

— Lydia, qui est-ce ? Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose ? s'enquit immédiatement l'alpha.

— Il faut que j'y aille, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de se lever, le regard vitreux et fixe.

Peter et Chris surgirent à cet instant dans la pièce, alarmés par le cri de la banshee.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

— Qui est mort !?

— On ne sait pas encore. Lydia est sur le point de s'y rendre. Parrish, tu l'accompagnes dans sa voiture. Nous, on va la suivre. En route !

Lydia monta dans sa voiture sans même prendre sa veste ou enfiler ses chaussures. Parrish monta à ses côtés. Stiles, Malia, Brett et Liam montèrent dans la fameuse Jeep bleue. Scott et Kira prirent la moto de l'alpha. Chris, Peter et Isaac se dirigèrent vers la Range Rover noire, tandis que Derek, Cora et Jackson prirent la Camaro. Hayden, Mason et Corey durent rester au quartier général afin de contacter Melissa, le shérif Stilinski et Deaton qui étaient partis plus tôt le matin pour régler un problème de gestion à la clinique vétérinaire.

Malia pleurait avant même qu'ils n'arrêtent la voiture devant la maison. Lydia était revenue à elle quand ses pieds étaient entrés en contact avec une mare de sang. Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'embuaient. La coyote garou se jeta à terre près du corps ensanglanté, déchiqueté, méconnaissance et sans vie de son père adoptif.

— Non ! Non, non, non ! Papa ! Papa, réponds-moi !

Stiles s'accroupit près de sa petite amie et la prit dans ses bras. Cora s'approcha de sa cousine, les larmes aux yeux.

— C'est tellement… affreux…

Jackson eut un haut-le-cœur et s'excusa avant de sortir.

— Il faut appeler ton père, dit Chris à Stiles. Je suis presque sûr que Deaton confirmera ce que je m'apprête à dire, mais il me semble que c'est le berserker qui a tué Mr Tate.

Malia laissa un hurlement de rage et de douleur s'échapper. Son cri glaça le sang de toutes les personnes autour d'elle et tous les animaux – oiseaux, lapins, écureuils – s'enfuirent de terreur. Elle éclata en sanglots, se transformant partiellement, puis redevenant humaine, puis à nouveau coyote garou. La douleur, même si elle n'était pas physique, était si forte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rester dans l'une ou l'autre de ses formes. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Stiles, plantant ses griffes dans son dos. Son petit ami ne dit rien, même si son t-shirt gris fleurissait de toutes petites roses de sang.

Peter se sentait mal. Il avait voulu, dès sa sortie d'Eichen House, contacter Mr Tate pour essayer de renouer avec Malia – du moins avant que Scott lui ordonne de ne pas l'approcher – et surtout pour le remercier de s'en être occupé alors que lui-même ignorait jusqu'à son existence. Désormais, il n'aurait jamais cette occasion.

Malia se tourna alors vers son géniteur. Le père et la fille se fixèrent durant une poignée de secondes avant que la coyote garou ne se jette dans ses bras.

— Peter… mon papa est… et toi, tu… c'est trop dur…, sanglota-t-elle contre son cou.

— Je suis là, Malia, je suis là.

Plus personne ne prononça quoi que ce soit, ne brisant pas la triste mélodie des sanglots de Malia. Le shérif Stilinski, Deaton et Melissa arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime. Scott informa sa mère et John de l'état de la pièce, les prévenant d'y entrer à leurs risques et périls, alors que le druide le dépassait déjà. Le père de Stiles le suivait, puis Melissa, rappelant son fils en quoi constituait son métier.

— Je vais être obligé de signaler le meurtre, dit alors le shérif. Malia… Je suis vraiment désolé.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, sans quitter l'étreinte de Peter. Jackson déboula à ce moment dans la maison des Tates, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

— Scott ! Il est là ! Il est dehors, juste là !

L'alpha, tout comme chaque personne dans la pièce, comprit immédiatement de qui le nouveau membre de la meute voulait parler : le berserker.

— Ce fils de pute ose se montrer ici, après ce qu'il a fait !? s'insurgea Stiles.

— Cette fois, on va lui faire la peau. Il ne s'en sortira pas vivant, grogna Scott en se transformant partiellement. Aujourd'hui, le berserker va mourir et c'est Malia qui lui portera le coup de grâce. Cette pourriture a osé s'attaquer à ses deux pères, il est temps de lui montrer que nous aussi, on va jouer avec lui.

Ses yeux brillèrent avec plus d'intensité.

— Un seul mot d'ordre : amusez-vous avec lui. L'agneau est tombé dans la gueule du loup.

Un sourire malsain se colla sur les lèvres de chacun. Oh oui, ils prendraient tous énormément de plaisir à tuer ce monstre. Ils allaient le faire souffrir. Ils allaient lui montrer à quel point il avait eu tort de s'attaquer à la meute de Scott McCall.

Scott et Malia étaient en tête, suivi de très près par Derek, Isaac, Peter et Liam. Cora, Brett et Jackson fermaient la marche. Le berserker avait guéri la plupart de ses blessures, mais sa patte arrière droite pendait toujours, la partie du pied étant pratiquement arrachée. Il courait sur trois pattes, mais face à la rage qui s'était emparée de l'alpha et de la coyote garou, on aurait dit qu'il rampait. Il fut très rapidement et facilement rattrapé par les loups garous et Malia. Ils l'encerclèrent, ne lui laissant absolument aucune chance de s'échapper. Ils grincèrent des dents, grognèrent, firent claquer leurs langues. Ils le tenaient.

Peter fut le premier à agir. Il sauta sur la bête, la prenant par surprise. Brett et Isaac ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, puis Scott, Derek, Cora, Liam et Jackson. Malia tournait en rond autour d'eux, attendant le bon moment pour planter ses crocs dans la gorge du berserker.

L'alpha parvint à mordre la patte déjà blessée et en secouant violemment la tête, finit par l'arracher juste au-dessus de l'articulation du genou. La bête poussa un hurlement de douleur et commença à se débattre avec plus de fureur mais elle était trop désordonnée et n'atteignait rien ni personne. Derek, Peter et Scott n'eurent aucun mal à lui briser ses trois pattes restantes alors que Cora et Isaac lui lacérèrent l'abdomen. Brett, Liam et Jackson lui sautèrent sur le dos tour à tour, lui déchirant la peau et la chair.

Malia restait en retrait. Elle observait le monstre qui avait tué son père adoptif et attaqué son géniteur. Elle attendait le bon moment pour lui arracher la gorge. Cora asséna un violent coup à la tête du berserker, lui crevant le deuxième œil. Un nouveau cri de douleur retentit et la bête tomba définitivement à terre. La coyote garou s'approcha de lui avant de bondir et atterrir à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

— Relève-toi, sale chien, et bats-toi, cracha la jeune femme avec rage. RELEVE-TOI !

Elle planta les griffes d'une main dans sa nuque et lui releva la tête.

— Maintenant, tu comprends ce que ça fait de s'attaquer à la meute de Scott McCall.

Et d'un coup de dents, elle arracha la gorge du berserker.

Peter s'approcha de sa fille. Elle était couverte de sang et ses yeux bleus brillaient de fureur. Il posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Son regard était larmoyant et Peter comprit qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qui s'était passé pour elle.

— Papa…, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant de s'effondrer en sanglots.

Le cœur du loup garou rata un battement et son étreinte se resserra autour de sa fille.

— Je suis là, Malia. Je ne te quitte pas. Plus jamais, répondit-il en chuchotant, déposant un baiser sur son front.

Malia passa ses bras autour de lui à son tour, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son père. Cora, Derek et Isaac et les rejoignirent et les enlacèrent.

 _Meute_.

 _Famille_.

Peter se sentait complet. Enfin.

La meute – sauf John, Melissa, Deaton et Parrish qui continuèrent de se rendre à leur travail – resta au quartier général la semaine qui suivit pour resserrer les liens entre Jackson et les autres, surtout pour se remettre de toutes les émotions rencontrées durant la traque du berserker. Peter et Malia étaient plus proches que jamais. La coyote garou souffrait énormément de la mort de son père adoptif et avait décidé de se rapprocher de son père biologique. Isaac cherchait lui aussi la compagnie de Peter. Scott s'occupait du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'intégration de Jackson dans la meute, mais Derek se sentait toujours trahi de la réaction de l'ancien kanima après avoir reçu la morsure. Stiles lui en voulait encore pour la manière dont il avait traité Lydia après leur rupture. Et Lydia le détestait pour cette même raison. Brett semblait être le seul à réellement comprendre ce qu'il avait traversé et lui tenait compagnie la plupart du temps.

La vie reprenait peu à peu son cours et sa routine habituelle. Jusqu'au jour où Kira leur annonça une terrible nouvelle.

— Je m'en vais. Ma mère veut que je m'entraîne chez un kitsune de foudre très puissant. Au Japon. Je… Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que j'y passerai ni quand je reviendrai. Comme vous le savez, les kitsunes peuvent vivre durant plusieurs siècles, alors vous serez probablement tous morts quand je reviendrai. Ne m'attendez pas.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et s'en alla. Seuls les garous entendirent les légers sanglots qui la secouaient. Scott ne laissa rien paraître, mais tous ressentirent au fond d'eux la peine de leur alpha. Une autre semaine s'écoula, lente et déchirante.

Scott était le seul à ne pas être retourné au lycée. Peter repartit vivre chez Chris, accompagné de Malia qui avait besoin de renouer avec son géniteur.

L'ex-psychopathe passait ses journées à chercher un appartement pour lui et sa fille. Il désespérait à l'idée de devoir partir du confort des Argents.

Malia était sortie avec Lydia, Cora, Derek, Stiles, Isaac et Brett. Scott, Liam, Corey, Mason, Hayden et Jackson étaient passés prendre Chris pour parler d'un nouveau programme d'entraînement pour les deux nouveaux bêtas et étaient au quartier général. Peter était donc seul dans le grand appartement vide de Chris. Il avait le cafard d'un coup. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son hôte. Il grimpa su le lit et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures. Entouré de l'odeur de l'ex-chasseur, il s'endormit sereinement.

— …eter ? …Peter ?

— Mmh ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

— Oh… heu… je n'arrivais pas à dormir et… enfin ton odeur… je veux dire que ça calme Moro…

— « Moro » ?

— C'est mon loup intérieur. En réalité, c'est une louve. Et visiblement… elle apprécie ta compagnie… alors…

— T'inquiète pas. Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec toi.

Si Peter avait été un chat, il aurait ronronné. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres et il se recoucha. Chris alla prendre une douche et revint dans sa chambre, seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'une paire de boxers. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, et tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit Peter se blottir contre lui. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra légèrement, presque imperceptiblement.

— Tu bougeais trop, marmonna l'ex-psychopathe d'une voix endormie, soufflant contre le cou de son homologue.

— Désolé.

— Mmh…

Chris enroula ses bras autour du loup garou et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Isaac les réveilla quelques heures plus tard en entrant brusquement dans la chambre de son père. Il ne se formalisa même pas de voir Peter et Chris ensemble, dans le même lit.

— Papa ! Papa ! Peter ! Réveillez-vous ! Venez vite ! On a _encore_ des problèmes !

L'ex-chasseur se leva d'un bond, prenant le premier t-shirt qui lui tombait sous la main – le t-shirt de Peter. Le ressuscité ne mit pas plus de temps pour s'habiller d'un t-shirt de Chris qui traînait sur une chaise. Ils suivirent Isaac d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la Range Rover. À peine deux semaines après la mort du berserker, les voilà à nouveau tous sur le qui-vive avec une nouvelle menace.

— Scott, qu'est-ce qui se passe !? s'inquiéta Chris en entrant dans la salle de réunion du quartier général.

— C'est Deucalion ! Lui et Ethan ont été attaqués, et Deucalion a été enlevé ! Danny a réussi à ramener Ethan de l'Arizona jusqu'ici. Deaton s'occupe de lui, mais nous devons impérativement retrouver Deucalion ! s'écria Scott sans reprendre son souffle.

Peter manqua de s'étouffer.

— Tu veux dire que Deucalion, le loup des loups, la mort incarnée, enfin Deucalion le démon-loup, ce Deucalion-là, a été enlevé !? s'exclama l'ex-psychopathe. Comment c'est possible !?

— On lui demandera quand on le retrouvera ! Deucalion est un ami et un allié, alors on va tout faire pour le retrouver ! Au fait, Peter, pourquoi tu portes le t-shirt de Chris ? Et pourquoi Chris porte le tien ? Vous êtes… ensemble ?

— Non ! s'écrièrent les deux concernés.

1 _Aconitine : alcaloïde trouvé chez plusieurs espèces du genre_ Aconitum _, principalement l'aconit napel. C'est une neurotoxine._


	4. Chapter 4

**NDA :** 186 vues le premier jour de la publication du chapitre 4 ! Merci mille fois !

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, la série a été créée par Jeff Davis pour qui j'ai énormément d'admiration et de respect. Le scénario est sorti tout droit de ma tête, merci de respecter les droits d'auteur si on peut les appeler ainsi et me citer si vous utiliser mon texte d'une quelconque manière.

 **REMERCIEMENTS :** Spécial clin d'œil à ma petite Ilnarë qui lit cette fanfiction même si elle déteste le Petopher xD

Chapitre 4 Deucalion en danger

Un lourd silence tomba sur la meute. Lydia s'approcha de Peter et Chris.

— C'est vrai que vous êtes devenus plutôt proches, ces derniers temps… Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne nous cachez rien ?

— Non ! répétèrent les deux hommes.

— Réponse trop rapide, reprit la banshee. Vous êtes ensemble.

Peter baissa la tête, ses chaussures étant devenues subitement très intéressantes. Chris leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer bruyamment.

— Tu n'y es pas du tout, Lydia. Et de toute façon, il me semble qu'on a quelque chose de plus urgent à gérer que ma soit disant relation avec Peter.

— Effectivement, coupa Scott avant que la jeune femme ne puisse reprendre ses investigations. Nous devons demander à Danny ce qui s'est passé.

Ils entrèrent dans la clinique de Deaton qui venait tout juste de recoudre une plaie à l'abdomen d'Ethan. Danny faisait les cents pas derrière le druide, sans pour autant le déranger.

— Danny ? Tu peux venir un instant ? demanda l'alpha.

— Oui… bien sûr. J'arrive.

Le jeune Hawaiien se retrouva au milieu de la salle d'attente du cabinet.

— Viens t'asseoir. Calme-toi, Danny. Tout va bien maintenant, dit tout doucement Lydia. Il faut que tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé.

Malia posa une main sur son épaule et le guida jusqu'à un fauteuil. Isaac arriva avec un verre d'eau. Danny le but d'une traite, prit une grande inspiration, soupira et finit par se lancer :

— On était à Phoenix ce soir-là. J'étais avec Ethan, Deucalion et une autre fille, mais je me souviens pas de son nom. C'était la première fois que je revoyais Ethan depuis notre rupture. On s'était écrit, évidemment, mais là il m'invitait à passer quelques jours avec sa meute avant qu'il s'en aille en Angleterre avec Deucalion. On devait juste passer du bon temps…

Danny sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Revivre l'attaque, même en pensée, le stressait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Scott demanda aux autres de partir, sauf son bêta, ses trois lieutenants, Lydia et Peter. Ce dernier demanda pourquoi il pouvait rester, ce à quoi son alpha répondit qu'il avait de grandes connaissances du monde surnaturel, qui seraient sans doute très utiles pour comprendre ce qui avait attaqué le plus puissant loup garou depuis la mort de la Bête du Gévaudan.

— Je ne veux pas te presser, Danny, mais il faut que tu nous racontes tout ce qui s'est passé pour que nous allions chercher Deucalion.

— Je sais, Scott, je suis désolé, vraiment…

Il reprit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre :

— On était au milieu de la salle. La musique était vraiment forte, et c'est pour ça que ni Ethan ni Deucalion n'ont entendu les chasseurs arriver.

— Attends… Des chasseurs ? interrompit Derek. C'était des chasseurs de loups garous ? Tu en es sûr ?

— Certain. Ils étaient cinq dans le club, et un sixième attendait dehors. C'est lui qui donnait les directives. On ne l'a pas vu, ou en tout cas pas moi. Il avait un manteau et une capuche qui lui couvrait le visage. Et puis, c'était le milieu de la nuit.

— D'accord… Ils s'en sont pris à toi ? Ou seulement Ethan et Deucalion ? poursuivit Stiles.

— Pas au début. Ils ont commencé par m'éloigner et la fille aussi, mais elle est revenu défendre Deucalion quand ils s'en sont pris à lui. C'est là qu'Ethan s'en est mêlé. Il m'a dit de rester en retrait, mais quand ils ont sorti des seringues avec du liquide jaune, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était pas normal. Alors j'ai agi sans réfléchir et j'ai sauté sur un des gars qui s'en prenait à Ethan. Je l'ai frappé au visage avant qu'il ne parvienne à m'immobiliser. Ensuite, ils nous ont fait sortir tous les quatre par la porte de sortie du personnel. Ils ont voulu nous faire monter dans des SUVs noirs, mais Ethan a réussi à se libérer, a assommé la femme qui me tenait et m'a emmené avec lui. Deux hommes nous ont suivis, mais Ethan avait pris assez d'avance pour qu'on se cache. On a attendu qu'ils abandonnent pour sortir et c'est là qu'Ethan s'est effondré. Après, j'ai récupéré ma voiture et j'ai roulé jusqu'à Beacon Hills.

— Est-ce que tu sais dans quelle direction ils sont allés ? demanda Peter.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr… Je sais que le chef a parlé du motel Glen Capri, là où on s'était arrêté avec Coach Finstock. Il a aussi parlé de vengeance.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

— Est-ce que tu es bien sûr de ce que tu dis ? interrogea Scott.

— Absolument. Glen Capri et Vengeance.

Les loups garous et la banshee se jetèrent un regard grave.

— Ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose, commença Derek.

— Il est guéri, poursuivit Stiles.

— Gerard, termina Scott.

Quand le druide eut fini de soigner Ethan, ils transférèrent le blessé dans une chambre du quartier général où Melissa et Deaton se relayèrent pour suivre l'était du loup garou.

— Réunion. Tout de suite, siffla l'alpha lorsque tout le monde fut dans le salon.

La meute se dirigea dans un silence presque religieux jusqu'au salon où tous s'assirent très droit sur leurs sièges.

— D'après ce que Danny a pu nous dire, tout porte à croire que Gerard s'est guéri de l'empoisonnement que je lui ai infligé. Il a réussi à capturer Deucalion, qui est un ami et allié cher à notre meute, sans doute pour achever sa vengeance. Avoir aveuglé Deucalion ne lui a visiblement pas suffi. Et j'imagine qu'il compte l'éliminer dans la chambre où son frère Alexander s'est suicidé après avoir été mordu par Deucalion. Le motel est à trois heures et demie de route de Beacon Hills. Nous partons sur-le-champ. Ils ont déjà trente-six heures d'avance. Et on ne sait pas si Deucalion est toujours vivant, ni cette fille qu'ils ont aussi emmenée. Mais nous devons partir du principe que nous pouvons les sauver tous les deux.

Tous hochèrent la tête aux mots de leur alpha. D'un seul mouvement, ils se levèrent et commencèrent les préparatifs ils voulaient attaquer de nuit, quand les hommes de main de Gerard seront désavantagés puisqu'ils ne verraient pas dans le noir, contrairement aux garous. Ce n'est que vers dix-huit heures trente qu'ils se mirent en route, Scott ayant ruminé toute la journée.

Ils se répartirent dans les véhicules : Peter, Chris, Isaac, Malia et Brett dans la Range Rover Stiles, Melissa, John et Jackson dans la voiture du shérif Scott, Deaton, Liam et Derek dans la Camaro Parrish, Lydia et Cora dans la voiture du shérif-adjoint. Hayden se proposa pour rester auprès d'Ethan, avec Mason, Corey et évidemment Danny. Ils roulèrent à bonne allure en évitant au maximum les embouteillages, et y arrivèrent en un peu moins de quatre heures. Ils s'organisèrent pour encercler le motel, ayant garé les voitures à près d'un kilomètre de l'hôtel miteux. Chris munit les humains de lunettes de vision nocturne, sauf Melissa qui préféra rester aux voitures et préparer son matériel de secours. Ils se séparèrent en quatre groupes : Peter, Chris, Isaac et Malia Scott, Jackson, Liam et Deaton Derek, Parrish, Stiles et Lydia John, Brett et Cora.

L'équipe du shérif se dirigea vers l'entrée principale, dans le but de poser des questions au personnel de l'accueil sur des agissements suspects, faisant diversion pour permettre aux autres d'approcher la chambre 217.

Les quatre hommes patrouillaient tout autour du motel, alors que la femme qu'Ethan avait assommée avant de s'enfuir montait la garde devant la porte de la chambre.

Chris prit le contrôle de l'opération et informa John et son équipe de s'occuper de la femme, tout en les mettant en garde de ne pas la sous-estimer. Le groupe de l'ex-chasseur se chargerait de l'homme posté au nord. Scott et les siens étaient à seulement quelques pas de celui à l'ouest. Derek vit Stiles se faire frapper par l'homme marchant au sud et s'en chargea d'un coup de griffes au travers de la gorge. Peter et Isaac s'occupèrent du dernier homme qui avait quitté son poste à l'est du motel en entendant du bruit au nord de sa position.

Quand les trois groupes arrivèrent devant la porte, ils trouvèrent le cadavre de la femme à quelques mètres de sa tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Scott.

— Elle a insulté John. Je n'ai pas aimé. Elle a payé, éluda Cora en haussant les épaules, parfaitement indifférente à son meurtre.

— Il y avait des méthodes moins sales et plus rapides pour l'éliminer, fit remarquer Deaton en se penchant sur le corps.

— On parlera de ça plus tard, les pressa l'alpha. Il faut qu'on libère Deucalion.

Chris et John défoncèrent la porte ensemble… pour trouver la chambre 217 vide. À ce même instant, ils entendirent un véhicule démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue. Scott et les autres se précipitèrent dehors pour constater qu'une voiture noire s'éloignait à grande vitesse en direction opposée à la route menant à Beacon Hills.

— Merde ! hurla l'alpha en frappant un mur, y laissant la marque de son poing.

L'ex-chasseur jura à son tour, puis retourna à l'intérieur de la chambre pour l'examiner. La moquette était tachée de sang au centre de la pièce et plusieurs meubles étaient renversés.

— Deucalion n'est pas là, la chambre est sans-dessus-dessous et il y a une grande quantité de sang par terre, commenta Deaton.

— Deucalion n'est pas mort, sinon Gerard aurait laissé son corps ici, informa Chris. Il l'a emmené avec lui. Il devait se douter qu'on le suivrait, et il avait préparé un véhicule supplémentaire. Et il est fort probable qu'il se dirige vers le Canada. Nous avons – enfin Gerard a – de la famille par alliance à Vancouver.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda Peter.

— On doit y aller tout de suite ! s'écria Scott.

— Pas si vite Scott. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse et qu'on élabore un plan. On doit d'abord penser comme Gerard et avoir un coup d'avance sur lui, l'interrompit Chris. Rentrons à Beacon Hills, reposons-nous, et demain je passerai quelques coups de fils pour savoir si Gerard est bien au Canada comme je l'ai supposé. Mais justement Scott, je l'ai juste _supposé_. Ne nous précipitons pas. Et si Ethan s'est réveillé, il pourra peut-être nous en dire davantage sur Gerard et sur cette fille qui était au club avec Deucalion et qui a aussi été enlevée.

L'alpha grommela mais ne riposta pas. Il se contenta de sortir de la pièce en silence et retourna aux véhicules.

Peter regardait Scott par-dessus son livre. Assis dans le salon du quartier général depuis deux heures, l'ex-psychopathe avait pu être tranquille le temps d'une heure, trente-neuf minutes et une poignée de seconde, avant que l'alpha ne débarque et ne commence à faire les cents pas devant lui.

— Scott, tu vas rester longtemps ici ? Enfin, juste pour savoir si je peux reprendre ma lecture dans le calme absolu ou si je dois tout arrêter et t'écouter comme le bon psychologue que je suis ?

— Arrête de te moquer, Peter, c'est quelque chose de très sérieux pour moi, répliqua l'adolescent en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je sais. Et je ne me moque pas. Je te propose mon aide et soutien. Et si tu n'en veux pas, je voudrais continuer de lire en toute tranquillité.

Scott soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, se frotta une joue puis finit par s'asseoir à côté du ressuscité.

— Bien, dis-moi tout maintenant.

— Y'a rien de particulier à dire, c'est juste que je suis inquiet pour Deucalion. Tu sais, il nous a sauvé la mise l'an passé et nous a permis de sauver Mason, Corey et Hayden. Alors savoir que c'est lui qui est en danger maintenant, ça me fout littéralement les boules.

— Je comprends, Scott, mais comme l'a dit Chris, tant qu'on a pas de certitude que Gerard se dirige vers le Canada, ça ne sert à rien qu'on s'y précipite. Mieux vaut élaborer un plan solide ici. Et puis, tu serais étonné du nombre de contacts que j'ai, même au sein des chasseurs. Avec l'aide de Chris ajoutée à la mienne, je peux t'assurer qu'on retrouvera Deucalion. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, alors patience mon jeune alpha.

— Je sais. Merci Peter, je pense que j'avais besoin de l'entendre encore une fois pour m'en persuader.

Peter hocha la tête puis prit congé de l'alpha pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il se jeta dans son lit et resta nonchalamment couché jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac frappe et entre avant même de recevoir une réponse.

— Isaac, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite un peu tardive ?

— Je sais tout, Peter.

— Et que sais-tu ?

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler « papa » ?

— Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin !? s'écria l'ex-psychopathe en se redressant.

— Je sais pour toi et Chris.

— Quoi !? Mais non, tu te trompes, il n'y a absolument rien entre ton père et moi !

— Peter ! Peter, réveille-toi !

Le ressuscité ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard inquiet de Chris.

— Ça va, Peter ? Tu devais faire un cauchemar, parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de crier « ce n'est pas vrai » et « tu te trompes ».

L'ex-psychopathe passa une main sur son visage et prit une grande inspiration.

— Je sais pas… Je sais vraiment pas…

— Ssh… Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Si tu as envie de parler, je suis là pour t'écouter. Si tu ne veux rien dire, je ne te force à rien. Je sais que ta sortie d'Eichen House et l'attaque du berserker t'ont transformé. Et peut-être un peu fragilisé.

— Hum… oui… tu as sans doute raison, admit Peter. Et il y a quelque chose d'autre qui me… fragilise, comme tu le dis.

— Tu as besoin d'en parler ?

— Je ne suis pas encore prêt. Mais quand je le serai, tu seras le seul à qui je veux me confier.

— Je serai là, je te le promets. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, Peter, mais je tiens à toi.

Le cœur de l'ex-psychopathe rata un battement, et seule son ouïe lupine lui permit d'apercevoir le même phénomène chez son homologue. Un silence s'installa, mais aucun des deux ne s'en incommoda.

— Chris, est-ce que je peux…

— Dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Oui, aucun problème.

— Merci. Tu sais, enfin… j'ai besoin de ton odeur pour calmer Moro…

— Peter. Tu mens.

— Je ne m…

— Tu ne dis pas entièrement la vérité, si tu préfères. Mais tu sais, ça m'est complètement égal complètement égal que ce soit toi-même qui aies besoin de mon odeur pour dormir. Je t'apprécie énormément Peter, et je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert de la solitude après l'incendie… Et je comprends que maintenant que tu es redevenu toi-même, tu aies besoin de compagnie.

Le ressuscité baissa les yeux, pas certain de vouloir continuer cette conversation. Il sentait Moro lui griffer les entrailles pour le forcer à parler.

— Tu as peut-être raison, mais il… il y a autre chose et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Chris s'allongea à côté de lui et rabattit les couvertures sur leurs deux corps à demi nus.

— Eh bien, j'ai toute la nuit pour t'écouter.

Peter soupira et se tordit les doigts en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire et ce qu'il ne voulait pas encore dévoiler.

— Je…, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Je ressens des sentiments contradictoires. Je… J'apprécie ta compagnie, Chris. Elle est chaleureuse, accueillante et protectrice. Mais en même temps, Moro me pousse à sentir d'autres choses…

— D'autres choses ? Comme quoi ?

— De… l'affection ? Oui, quelque chose comme ça…

Sans même le voir, Peter sentit le sourire de Chris se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

— De l'affection ? C'est intéressant.

— Je me sens faible, dit alors le loup garou, changeant radicalement de sujet.

— Tu ne l'es pas, assura l'ex-chasseur.

— J'en sais rien ! Chris, je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui m'arrive ! C'est comme si j'étais incomplet, alors que je ne me suis jamais senti entier que depuis mon intégration dans la meute ! Je… Je n'arrive pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, parce que premièrement elles sont contradictoires, et ensuite elles sont beaucoup trop confuses pour bien les comprendre, et je…

Chris coupa Peter dans sa tirade en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'effet fut immédiat : le loup garou écarquilla les yeux et arrêta de respirer. Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser, c'était une simple pression des lèvres, mais ça avait été plus que suffisant pour faire taire Peter.

L'ex-chasseur se recula légèrement, incertain de ce qui allait se passer. Peter posa ses yeux sur lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Recommence, exigea-t-il.

Chris s'exécuta aussitôt, prenant le visage de Peter entre ses mains, et embrassa le loup avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Peter se noya dans le baiser, cherchant une bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan chaotique de sa vie. Il se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver assis à califourchon sur Chris, ses mains sur son torse, à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'ex-chasseur laissa ses doigts glisser dans le dos du loup jusqu'à ses reins, puis le pressa davantage contre lui. Le baiser devint plus agressif, presque sauvage, mélangeant lèvres, langues et dents. Ils déchirèrent les t-shirts l'un de l'autre, et Peter brisa le baiser pour embrasser son cou et mordiller sa peau, laissant une marque violacée sans pour autant planter les dents assez profondément pour faire perler le sang. Chris laissa un grognement rauque s'échapper de sa gorge et entreprit de repousser le ressuscité sur le dos et le surplomber. Le loup garou écarta instinctivement les jambes et laissa l'ex-chasseur se coucher sur lui.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, se toucher, se caresser, se découvrir l'un et l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Peter lâche la requête de non-retour :

— J'ai envie de toi.

Chris s'arrêta une seconde et ancra son regard dans le sien.

— Peter, tu es… sûr… ? Je veux dire… tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi, comme pour toi, non ?

— Oui je sais, mais j'en suis sûr. Plus que sûr. Je… Haaan !

L'ex-psychopathe gémit longuement en sentant Chris mordre un de ses mamelons et prendre sa virilité en main. Un filet de sueur coula sur sa tempe alors que l'ex-chasseur s'occupait de lui, brûlant sa peau à chaque passage de ses mains.

— Surtout ne t'arrête pas, Chris… J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi.

Chris hocha la tête et, sans lâcher Peter des yeux, délaissa son membre pour baisser ses boxers et presser deux doigts à son entrée, faisant encore plus gémir son désormais amant. Il utilisa sa propre salive comme lubrifiant, n'ayant absolument pas prévu que les choses se déroulent ainsi, et se délecta d'entendre les soupirs de plaisir de Peter. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur ses sens du toucher et de l'ouïe, particulièrement développés grâce à sa lycanthropie, et rapidement, il ne fut plus qu'un gâchis de gémissements. Après tant d'années à n'avoir touché personne mais surtout n'avoir été touché par personne – mis à part lui-même –, son corps était devenu hyper sensible. Chaque caresse semblait être une expérience nouvelle, et la lenteur et la douceur de l'ex-chasseur le ramena bien des années auparavant, quand il était encore adolescent, découvrant les zones érogènes de son corps et de celui de sa partenaire de l'époque.

Peter laissa un long, très long, gémissement rauque franchir la barrière de ses lèvres alors que Chris imposait un rythme plus soutenu à son membre, et un toucher plus fort contre son intimité.

— Chris… Maintenant, je te veux en moi maintenant… Je… Oh mon dieu… oui… !

L'humain avait aligné son sexe et pénétrait Peter avec une lenteur maladive. Le loup haletait, serrant les draps dans ses poings, se moquant de percer le tissu avec ses griffes, complètement submergé par le plaisir. Il laissa un long râle s'élever.

— Tu as mal ? s'enquit l'ex-chasseur en embrassant tendrement le front de son amant.

— Pas vraiment… Et puis, je guérirai. Loup garou, tu sais.

— Je ne rigole pas, Peter. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, même si je sais que ce n'est pas sans douleur. C'est différent.

— Les premières fois sont toujours un peu douloureuses, non ? Alors maintenant, arrête de parler et bouge !

Chris ne put faire autrement que suivre cet ordre et commença des va-et-vient à un rythme lent, voulant savourer les soupirs, les gémissements, les grognements et les cris de plaisir de son amant. Il ne put tenir la cadence bien longtemps, et accéléra ses coups de rein, faisant hurler le ressuscité à chaque pénétration. Le loup garou haletait, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, à part une seule chose : Chris Argent était en train de lui faire l'amour, et c'était un des plus beaux moments de sa vie.

— Chris… Je t'en supplie, touche-moi, fais quelque chose, je vais venir !

L'ex-chasseur s'exécuta et appliqua un rythme soutenu à sa virilité. Peter, ne parvenant plus à contrôler ni son corps ni ses pensées, se libéra dans la main de son amant, qui le suivit après quelques coups de rein supplémentaires.

Chris aligna son visage à celui de Peter et l'embrassa doucement. Aucun des deux ne prononça quoi que ce soit, ne voulant pas briser ce moment si particulier, si intime, si parfait – du moins aux yeux de Peter et de Moro.

L'humain finit par se retirer du corps du loup et s'allongea à côté de lui.

— Je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour te nettoyer.

— J'ai une meilleure idée. Allons prendre une douche. Ensemble.

Chris sourit avant de prendre le menton de Peter entre son pouce et son index pour l'embrasser. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Le loup garou n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sourire de bienheureux idiot.

Au fond de lui, Moro ronronnait et chantait qu'ils _l'_ avaient enfin trouvé.

Quand Isaac revient à la cuisine où les autres l'attendaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée, tous les garous portèrent une main à leur nez.

— Oh. Mon. Dieu. Cette fois, y'a plus aucun doute, lança le fils adoptif de Chris. Je pense que Malia et moi allons bientôt devenir frère et sœur.

Derek posa une main sur ses yeux alors que sa sœur les levait au ciel. La coyote garou eut une expression incertaine sur le visage, avant de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal ainsi. Stiles… Stiles, quant à lui, exprima sa surprise par une longue, très longue, tirade que seul un coup de poing des cousines Hales put faire taire. Lydia resta bouche bée quelques instants, se souvenant pourtant bien des baisers qu'elle avait échangés avec Peter lorsqu'il hantait son esprit, et se sentit très mal à l'aise.

Scott fut le seul à ne pas réellement réagir. Il était encore préoccupé par l'enlèvement de Deucalion et de cette jeune femme.

Un silence s'installa soudainement lorsque Chris et Peter entrèrent dans la pièce. Très rapidement, Stiles initia un applaudissement général en l'honneur du nouveau couple.

— Bon, cette fois on est bien d'accord que vous êtes bien ensemble, non ? lança l'hyperactif. Parce que sérieux, je vous ai entendus du début à la fin – belle prouesse d'ailleurs, je dois l'avouer – et vu la tête de tous les métamorphes de cette meute, vous devez avoir vos odeurs mélangées et sentir les phéromones sexuelles à plein nez. Enfin, je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'un humain normal serait aussi capable de sentir l'odeur du sexe dans la chambre de Peter s'il y allait, mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai d'ailleurs même pas imaginé y aller, on est d'accord ? J'ai juste laissé une supposition en évidence, juste comme ça, sans arrière-pensée. Parce que loin de moi l'idée de faire mon curieux et tenter de pénétrer votre vie intime… Heu non, pas pénétrer, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais plutôt, m'immiscer. Oui voilà, loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans votre relation, votre vie intime, enfin qu'importe. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que personne dans cette pièce n'a envie de s'immiscer entre vous deux, hein ? Enfin, je dis ça, mais je peux pas réellement parler au nom des autres, mais c'est ce que je pense. Et puis, je sais pas si une relation comme la vôtre implique des changements dans la meute ? Genre, par exemple, personne ne vous approche entre vingt heures et sept heures et demie ? A part en cas de force majeure ? Et encore, c'est mieux si c'est Scott qui s'y colle, parce que c'est lui l'alpha et tout… Le chef quoi. Enfin, y'a aussi Liam, Derek, Isaac, mon père, Melissa, Chris et Deaton qui prennent pas mal de décisions aussi… Mais enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Et est-ce qu'il faut instaurer un couvre-feu, du style : plus personne ne se rend dans le salon le vendredi entre vingt heures et sept heures et demie ? Mais après, c'est peut-être pas très correct pour les autres si vous… si vous prenez du bon temps, je vais dire, dans le salon alors que c'est une pièce commune… Enfin après je pense qu'on peut s'arranger, mais quand même il faudrait qu…

— Ce truc n'arrête donc jamais de parler ? se plaignit Peter en s'asseyant à table.

Stiles le regarda avec la bouche ouverte, une réplique sur le bout de la langue qui ne voulait pas sortir.

— Mais alors, vous êtes ensemble ou pas ? s'enquit plutôt Malia, avec sérieux – contrairement à son petit ami.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Chris haussa les épaules et Peter les sourcils.

— On sait pas, dirent-ils en chœur.

— On y a pas réfléchi, ajouta l'ex-psychopathe.

— Ça s'est juste… passé. Comme ça, compléta le père d'Isaac.

Peter hocha vigoureusement la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec son amant.

— Ok… Bon, et si vous décidez de recommencer, vous pourriez me prévenir ? Histoire que je puisse mettre des boules quies ?

— Stiles, je vais te tuer, lâcha le ressuscité en se servant de café. Mais revenons à un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant : John tu as pu contacter la douane ? Tu sais si Gerard y est passé ? Aucun de mes contacts canadiens n'a d'infos, ajouta-t-il en vérifiant ses messages. Chris, tu as quelque chose ?

L'ex-chasseur hocha positivement la tête.

— Mon cousin Henry m'a confirmé que Gerard avait appelé pour soit disant étudier de la marchandise et se faire discret quelques jours. Il faut presque vingt-et-une heures pour aller de Beacon Hills à Vancouver, sans compter le trafic. Il a conduit toute la nuit, donc il a pu éviter un bon nombre d'embouteillages. Il devrait normalement arriver ce soir, aux alentours de vingt heures. Il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait plus d'informations dans quelques heures. Si Gerard détient bien Deucalion et la fille à Vancouver, il faut qu'on s'organise et qu'on élabore un plan d'attaque et de sauvetage.

Scott sembla sortir de sa léthargie et prêta attention à Chris, Deaton, Derek, Peter et Stiles qui étaient en plein débat, alors que de l'autre côté de la table, le shérif Stilinski, Parrish, Lydia, Melissa, et tous les autres garous parlaient plus posément.

L'ex-chasseur et l'hyperactif étaient d'accord quant à la manière d'agir : discrètement et rapidement. Derek et Peter, qui en voulait toujours à Gerard d'avoir fait de Kate la meurtrière de leur famille, voulaient se venger une bonne fois pour toute, et éliminer la menace que représentait Gerard.

Le druide tenta de calmer les esprits échauffés pour éviter de mettre toute la meute en danger en agissant sans réfléchir.


	5. Chapter 5

**NDA :** Voilà, je vous lâche un gros morceau, genre le morceau le plus important de l'histoire. C'est aussi l'avant dernier chapitre…

 **DISCLAIMER :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, la série a été créée par Jeff Davis pour qui j'ai énormément d'admiration et de respect. Le scénario est sorti tout droit de ma tête, merci de respecter les droits d'auteur si on peut les appeler ainsi et me citer si vous utiliser mon texte d'une quelconque manière.

INFOS DIVERSES : Je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une excellente année 2017. Que la joie, l'amour, la paix, la sérénité et le bonheur vous accompagne tout au long de cette nouvelle année ! Et comme disait un professeur qui m'est très cher : **Soyez heureux !**

 **REMERCIEMENTS :** A vous tous, mes chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, parce que vous avez atteint plus de **1'700 VUES** depuis le premier jour de la publication jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, mais vous pensez qu'on peut atteindre les 2'500 vues jusqu'à fin janvier (pour le dernier chapitre) ? Encore merci, merci, merci !

Chapitre 5 La grossesse

Ils avaient attendu que la lune soit haute pour agir. Vêtus de noir, ils passaient inaperçus dans l'obscurité. Isaac, Brett, Jackson et Liam servaient d'appâts et avaient réussi à faire sortir tous les chasseurs de leur repos ou leur garde pour permettre à Scott, Peter, Stiles et Deaton de pénétrer dans le vieil entrepôt.

Alors que les quatre loups garous s'étaient fait encercler sur un terrain vague éloigné d'environ trois kilomètres de la planque, Chris, John, Parrish, Derek, Cora, Malia et Lydia arrivèrent à leur tour, prenant à revers l'attaque des chasseurs.

— Rendez-nous Deucalion et la fille, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait, offrit diplomatiquement le shérif de Beacon Hills.

Un visage plus que familier se tourna vers lui. Chris se figea avant de reprendre contenance face à son père.

— C'est très noble à vous, Shérif Stilinski, de nous offrir la possibilité de nous rendre, mais c'est mal nous connaître. Notre mission est d'éliminer tous les loups garous, et Deucalion en est un dangereux, lança Gerard de sa voix grave et posée.

Plusieurs chasseurs canadiens hochèrent la tête, approuvant les dires de leur leader temporaire. Chris remarqua qu'Henry baissa les yeux. Il connaissait bien la position de son cousin face à leur « mission ». Même s'il était le fils d'Alexander et qu'il avait en partie été élevé par le père de son cousin, Henry avait pendant longtemps été amoureux d'une loup garou qui avait été éliminée par Gerard lorsqu'il avait découvert leur aventure. Henry s'était alors réfugié dans sa famille canadienne – du côté de sa mère – où la tolérance était bien plus présente que dans l'esprit vengeur de son oncle. Et depuis qu'il savait que Chris avait rejoint la meute d'un vrai alpha, il se confiait beaucoup à lui, son cousin qui le comprenait si bien. Chris secoua la tête, chassant toutes ses pensées concernant Henry.

— Et toi, Christopher… Quelle déception tu fais. D'abord tu abandonnes Victoria qui s'est fait mordre par Derek, puis tu rejoins la meute de celui qui a tué ta propre fille ! Tu es pathétique, tu m'entends ? Pathétique ! Et ensuite, j'apprends que tu adoptes un loup garou !? Tu es une honte pour la famille Argent ! Tu ne mérites pas ce nom ! Je te bannis, Chris ! Je te répudie, comme la gangrène que tu représentes pour notre noble famille ! Si tu survis au combat de cette nuit, parce que oui, ne crois pas que je vais vous laisser partir avec Deucalion sans opposer de résistance, tu te trompes ! Alors si tu survis à ce qui va se passer cette nuit, tu ne feras plus partie de la famille Argent. Tu es un parjure, une abomination. Même ta sœur Kate a plus de mérite que toi

— C'est toi le parjure, contra Chris sans se démonter. Tu n'as jamais respecté notre code d'honneur, ni la vie des autres au profit de la tienne. Tu accuses les loups garous de tous les maux du monde, mais tu ne regardes même pas ton propre reflet dans le miroir ! Derek a mordu Victoria en voulant sauver Scott. C'est toi et tes stupides règles de chasseur qui ont fait qu'elle s'est suicidée ! Je l'aurais acceptée même si elle était devenue un loup garou ! Et tu accuses Scott d'avoir tué Allison, mais elle est morte pour protéger ses amis, les gens qu'elle aimait ! Et c'est Scott qui l'a tenue dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier soupir ! Il l'a accompagnée, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Alors maintenant, c'est moi qui te prévient : si je survis au combat de cette, je sortirai moi-même de la famille Argent. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

— Ne lui dis pas, chuchota Derek, sur sa gauche. Si tu lui dis, il te tuera et tuera Peter juste après. Ou pire, le laissera vivre sans toi.

Chris se tourna vers le neveu de son amant, et jugea sa situation.

— Je ne le laisserai jamais faire de mal à Peter, quelle que soit la manière. S'il le faut, je tuerai Gerard de mes propres mains pour l'empêcher de blesser Peter. Il est tout ce qui me reste, avec Isaac bien sûr, et je n'autoriserai pas que Gerard me prenne ça aussi.

— Je te prends au mot, Chris.

— Je sais. Et tu sais que je tiens mes promesses.

Le loup hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Gerard. Il savait que tous les garous avaient entendu ce qu'avait dit l'ex-chasseur et qu'ils retenaient leur respiration, attendant de voir la réaction des Canadiens et de Gerard suite à l'annonce de Chris – car oui, ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler. Enfin presque.

— Assez de messes basses, siffla Gerard. Et dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire, que je puisse en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toi.

— Tu te souviens de Peter Hale ? commença Chris.

— Evidemment. Cette pourriture a détruit la vie de ta sœur. Eh bien quoi ? Il est en train de crever au fond d'une cellule d'Eichen House.

— Et bien… non. Il a rejoint la meute de Scott il y a quelques mois. Et tu ne devineras jamais ! J'ai couché avec lui ! Enfin, je dirais plutôt que je lui ai fait l'amour, parce que je l'aime, ça oui, je l'aime, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. L'amour, tu en connais quoi ? Oh, et puis c'est un loup garou et un homme. Mon dieu, ce que je dois te décevoir ! Je pense que ça, c'est une vraie honte pour toi. Je me sentirais presque désolé, si tu n'étais pas une menace pour mon fils et l'homme que j'aime. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais te tuer, cette nuit. Je vais te tuer parce que notre code nous dit de « chasser ceux qui nous chassent », et tu es actuellement en train de nous chasser, moi et ma meute.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de son visage, le visage de Gerard prit une teinte rouge cramoisi et une veine sur son front pulsa au rythme de la colère qui le submergeait. Mais Chris savait qu'il avait gagné d'avance : il avait réussi à déstabiliser Gerard et il était maintenant maître de la situation. Gerard serait désordonné parce qu'il attaquerait sans contrôler ses émotions. Et puis, il avait l'avantage de l'âge. Chris était beaucoup plus rapide, plus fort, plus déterminé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Henry se rapprocher de son camp. Il avait un allié de plus.

Peter et Scott sentaient les odeurs de Deucalion, de la fille et d'au moins quatre chasseurs qui avaient dû rester à leur poste quand la diversion de Liam, Isaac, Brett et Jackson avait ameuté tous les autres dehors.

— Ils sont quatre, chuchota l'alpha aux deux humains. Peter et moi allons nous en charger pendant que vous libérer Deucalion et la fille.

— De plus, comme vous n'êtes pas des garous, vous n'aurez aucun mal à passer toutes les sécurités anti-loup garou, ajouta Peter.

— Entendu, dirent les deux humains en laissant les deux loups passer devant et nettoyer le passage.

L'ex-psychopathe fit un signe à son alpa pour lui montrer une caméra au bout du couloir permettant d'entrer dans l'entrepôt.

— Ils vont savoir qu'on est là. On devra agir très vite, sinon ils risquent de tuer les prisonniers, avertit-il.

— D'accord, alors on fait quoi ?

— On fonce. On passe à travers la porte et on se laisse guidés par notre odorat pour les trouver. Je pense qu'ils vont en envoyer deux pour nous arrêter et nous tuer. Après on devrait avoir environ deux minutes pour tuer les deux autres sans qu'ils puissent tuer Deucalion et la fille. Donc on doit agir très, très vite.

— Ok. C'est parti !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte côte à côte, et enfoncèrent la planche de bois frêle. Une alarme se mit à retentir, et ils entendirent derrière eux les pas précipités de Stiles et Deaton. Comme Peter l'avait prédit, deux chasseurs déboulèrent d'un escalier menant vers le sous-sol. Scott vit son meilleur ami et son patron se diriger vers la trappe, alors que le ressuscité égorgeait le rapide – et sans doute le moins réfléchi – des deux Canadiens, et se tournait déjà vers le suivant, tous crocs et griffes dehors.

— Je m'occupe de lui ! Descends, Scott ! cria-t-il, esquivant une rafale de balles en roulant à terre.

Il se releva et bondit sur son ennemi, lui arrachant la moitié du visage d'une main avant de le mordre mortellement à la jugulaire. Le pauvre homme se vida de son sang en une fraction de seconde. Peter se moqua de savoir s'il était mort avant de toucher le sol, et se précipita à la suite de Scott. Il lui avait fallu cinquante-deux secondes pour tuer les deux premiers chasseurs.

Quand il arriva au sous-sol, l'alpha avait déjà assommé l'un des ennemis, et s'occupait du dernier alors que Deaton et Stiles terminaient de détacher Deucalion. L'hyperactif se pencha alors sur la fille, une très belle jeune femme blonde, avec une drôle d'émotion sur le visage. Peter tua l'homme assommé et aida Scott à éliminer la dernière menace. Scott se précipita alors vers son meilleur ami et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, murmurant que c'était impossible, qu'il l'avait enterrée avec sa famille. En se rapprochant, l'ex-psychopathe la reconnut : Erica Reyes, l'une des bêtas de Derek.

— Peter ! Aide-moi à porter Deucalion pendant que Stiles et Deaton s'occupent d'Erica ! ordonna alors l'alpha.

Le ressuscité s'exécuta sur-le-champ. Aucun des deux prisonniers n'était conscient, ce qui compliqua légèrement la progression du groupe vers la sortie.

Une fois qu'ils eurent installés les deux loups garous inconscients sur des civières dans la camionnette de vétérinaire de Deaton, le druide se chargea en premier d'Erica, qui avait été moins résistante aux diverses tortures des chasseurs que Deucalion. Seulement quand il fut convaincu que leurs vies n'étaient plus en danger, il autorisa les autres à rejoindre la bataille, pendant qu'il sortait de la propriété des Canadiens, les phares éteints pour plus de discrétion. Selon le plan, il allait attendre à cinq kilomètres en dehors de la ville, en direction des Etats-Unis.

Scott, Stiles et Peter arrivèrent au moment où le dernier chasseur ennemi tomba, Cora retirant sa main de la poitrine déchiquetée de l'homme.

— Tout le monde va bien !? s'enquit immédiatement l'alpha en vérifiant les liens qu'il avait avec chacun.

L'un d'eux était assez faible, mais il les sentait tous, ce qui le soulagea grandement. Liam était par terre, une mare de sang colorant l'herbe piétinée près de sa tête. Sa respiration lente faisait des bulles de sang à ses deux narines. Une balle lui avait frôlé la tempe droite et, en voulant esquiver un autre projectile, sa tête avait cogné violemment le sol dur en tombant. Jackson avait une épaule déboitée, Brett avait reçu deux balles dans les membres inférieurs et la chair commençait à cicatriser autour, ce qui voulait dire que Deaton et Melissa devrait rouvrir les plaies pour extraire les projectiles. Derek, Cora et Malia n'avaient que des blessures superficielles qui cicatrisaient déjà. Les quatre humains n'étaient, eux non plus, pas sérieusement blessés. Chris avait une balle fichée dans l'épaule, John et Parrish n'avaient essuyé que des projectiles frôlant leur peau et Lydia avait quelques hématomes après être tombée en étant poussée par un des chasseurs ennemis.

Peter se dirigea tout de suite vers son amant et s'enquit de son état. Il examina son épaule et fut soulagé en voyant que ni l'os ni le nerf n'avait été touché. Le loup garou remarqua alors l'air sombre de l'ex-chasseur.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Chris ?

— Je l'ai tué, Peter. J'ai éliminé la menace qui planait sur toi. Je lui avais dit que je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal. Il aurait dû m'écouter et se rendre. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Peter n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait. Gerard. Chris avait tué Gerard, son propre père, pour le protéger. Moro lui envoya une vague d'excitation, lui disant que leur élu avait voulu les protéger peu importe le prix.

— Je ne veux plus être un Argent, murmura l'ex-chasseur en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte que lui offrait Peter.

— Epouse-moi, dans ce cas.

— Quoi !?

— Epouse-moi, Chris, et prend mon nom. Chris Hale, ça sonne plutôt bien.

L'humain écarquilla les yeux le temps d'une fraction de seconde et sourit à l'homme qu'il aimait désespérément.

— D'accord. Marions-nous.

Peter lui rendit son sourire avant de presser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Je t'aime Chris. Je pense que maintenant je suis prêt à te le dire.

— Ça tombe bien, parce que la dernière chose que j'ai dite à mon père, c'est que je t'aimais et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger. Je t'aime, Peter Hale, mon fiancé, et je te protégerai de tous les maux de la terre.

Les deux hommes prirent alors conscience du silence profond qui régnait autour d'eux. Toute la meute avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et Isaac, Lydia et Cora avaient les larmes aux yeux.

— Bon, les tourtereaux, je voudrais pas casser votre super moment, ni vos fiançailles, mais Liam est salement amoché et il faut l'emmener à Deaton le plus vite possible ! interrompit Scott, sans pour autant se défaire de son sourire. Oh, et il faut vous préparer à un grand choc… La fille qui a été enlevée avec Deucalion, c'est Erica !

— QUOI !? s'écria Derek, blêmissant. Mais… C'est impossible !

— Je te jure que c'est elle ! Il faudra qu'elle nous raconte comment elle a pu survivre et surtout, comment elle s'est retrouvée dans la meute de Deucalion ! Allez, Sourwolf, va aider Scott à porter Liam, le pressa Stiles.

— Rentrons, chuchota Peter en glissant sa main dans celle de Chris, le sang de leurs victimes se mélangeant.

La réaction de Derek surprenait tout le monde, et lui le premier. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, il avait besoin de voir Erica et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend ! se plaignit-il après avoir grogné contre Deaton et Melissa, qu'il jugeait trop proches d'Erica.

— J'ai peut-être une explication, offrit le druide. Mais c'est quelque chose de très particulier. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre d'être de retour à Beacon Hills pour que je te le dise.

— Alan, dis-le-moi maintenant, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou et je ne comprends pas pourquoi !

— D'accord, assieds-toi. J'ai déjà observé ce phénomène chez des loups garous nés. Ça s'appelle la danse. Lorsque le loup intérieur reconnaît son compagnon (ou sa compagne), il peut influencer l'humeur de son hôte pour le forcer à protéger son partenaire. Derek, tu étais très perturbé quand Erica est morte. Tu as arrêté de manger et de dormir. Tu as sans doute pensé que c'était par culpabilité, mais je pense que Fenrir – oui Derek, je sais comment ton loup s'appelle – reconnaît la louve d'Erica comme sa compagne. Derek, je pense qu'Erica est ton âme sœur et que Fenrir le sait aussi.

— Mais… Quoi !? Je croyais que c'était une légende !

— Non, et ta mère me l'a longuement expliqué. Quand deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent, l'un des loups – ou le loup si l'un des individus est humain – va entamer la danse pour séduire son partenaire et prouver qu'il est le compagnon idéal pour eux. Une fois que les deux partenaires se reconnaissent et s'acceptent comme compagnons l'un de l'autre alors il y a la cérémonie d'accouplement. Et à partir de ce moment, aucun des deux compagnons ne pourra se séparer de l'autre. Ils seront liés jusqu'à la mort.

— Quoi !? s'exclama Scott. Mais comment c'est possible ?

— C'est un fonctionnement lié à l'instinct animal du loup garou. Mais les loups mordus ne ressentent pas la même chose. Ils se sentiront attirés par une personne, et leur lien sera très fort – un peu comme ton lien avec Allison – mais ils n'entameront pas de danse, même pour un vrai alpha comme toi. Peter, Derek et Cora sont les seuls capables d'entamer une danse. Pour Malia, qui est une coyote garou, son âme sœur est probablement Stiles. Les coyotes garous fonctionnent différemment des loups garous, et le fait que Stiles ait été le premier à l'aimer après son retour à l'état humain fait de lui son compagnon. En ce qui concerne Peter, il est très probable qu…

— Attends, Deaton, le coupa Chris.

L'ex-chasseur se tourna vers son fiancé et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Peter, on ne peut pas faire ça. Je vais te priver de la chance de rencontrer ton âme sœur et je ne supporterais pas de te faire ça.

— Chris…, commença Peter d'une voix douce en caressant la joue de son fiancé. Je voulais te le dire quand on serait rentrés à Beacon Hills, mais visiblement c'est le moment… Chris, il y a deux choses importantes que tu dois savoir. Tu… hum… Tu es mon âme sœur, mon compagnon de vie. Toutes les fois où je t'ai demandé si je pouvais dormir avec toi… C'était pour Moro, mais c'était surtout pour moi. Tu as été le seul à me donner une seconde chance sans me tester à ma sortir d'Eichen House, même si je t'ai embroché à un mur il y a un an et demi. Ce que je veux dire Chris, c'est toi que j'aime, que Moro te reconnaît comme notre âme sœur et que je veux t'épouser.

Un énorme sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Chris avant qu'il n'attire Peter contre lui pour l'embrasser avec amour et tendresse. Le baiser s'intensifia et aucun des deux ne se préoccupa du deuxième sujet que Peter voulait mentionner.

— Bon les tourtereaux, loin de moi l'idée de vous séparer, mais mon âm… Erica est blessée, la route est encore longue jusqu'à Beacon Hills et je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre une seconde fois, s'exprima Derek d'une voix pressée. Deaton, merci beaucoup de m'avoir éclairé, je te demanderai plus de détails quand nous serons rentrés.

— Oui, rentrons, décida Scott.

Derek ne quitta pas Erica d'une semelle, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Melissa quand elle le surprenait endormi à côté de la jeune femme. L'infirmière ne le réveillait pourtant pas et laissait les deux âmes sœurs dormir l'une à côté de l'autre. Ce soir-là, en revanche, elle força Derek à revenir au quartier général pour assister à la réunion hebdomadaire.

— Bonsoir à tous, commença Scott. J'espère que votre journée s'est bien passée. Avant qu'on commence la réunion, quelqu'un veut raconter sa journée ?

— Moi ! dit Melissa. Est-ce que Deaton aurait un remède contre la danse ? Parce que je n'en peux plus d'entendre la sonnette de la chambre d'Erica trois fois par heure. Ou alors, peut-être que tu peux utiliser ton pouvoir d'alpha pour, je sais pas, lui ordonner de rester tranquille ?

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Melissa, mais je te jure que je ne contrôle absolument plus rien !

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Derek qui se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Stiles et Malia profitèrent de la bonne humeur générale pour sortir des bières et de quoi grignoter pendant la partie officielle de la réunion. Scott leur annonça le programme :

— Bien tout le monde. En premier, nous allons faire un résumé de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Comment allez-vous ? Est-ce que vous faites des cauchemars ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

Chacun leur tour, chaque membre de la meute prit la parole et répondit aux questions de leurs alpha. C'était une sorte de thérapie de groupe qui permettait à chacun de se confier et de faire sortir les démons qui les hantaient. Les garous n'avaient plus aucune blessure physique et les hématomes de Lydia avaient presque complètement disparu.

— J'ai quelque chose à ajouter, intervint alors le shérif Stilinski. Chris, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. J'ai réussi à convaincre mes supérieurs d'état que le bureau du shérif de Beacon Hills avait besoin d'un consultant expérimenté avec tous les meurtres, les disparitions et les autres crimes que notre ville a connus. Et j'ai proposé ton dossier qui a été accepté en moins d'une heure. Unanimité. Je te félicite, Chris, tu es désormais le nouveau consultant du bureau du shérif de Beacon Hills !

Tous se levèrent et félicitèrent l'ex-chasseur, applaudissant et faisant tellement de bruit que plus personne ne comprenait ce que son voisin disait. Deaton prit la parole quand tout le monde se fut calmé :

— J'ai également quelque chose à vous annoncer : j'ai accepté d'enseigner à Danny et Mason tout mon savoir de druide et d'émissaire. Comme je n'ai pas de fils, je peux choisir un – ou plusieurs – apprenti qui n'a aucun lien de sang avec moi.

— C'est génial ! Félicitations Danny et Mason !

— Comment va Ethan ? s'enquit alors l'alpha, quand les applaudissements pour les deux adolescents apprentis druides se calmèrent. Et Deucalion et Erica ?

— Ils sont tous les trois dans un état stable. Je pense que je pourrai m'occuper de Deucalion et Erica ici dans quelques jours. Et Ethan ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Sa guérison est grandement accélérée par ses fonctions lupines. Il sera réveillé avant le weekend, j'en suis sûr.

— Quelles bonnes nouvelles ! s'exclama Lydia.

Ils félicitèrent encore Chris, Danny et Mason, taquinèrent Derek qui avait plus que hâte de voir Erica être transférée au quartier général et parlèrent vaguement du lycée.

— Maintenant, il faut parler de quelque chose de très sérieux et très important…, continua Lydia. Nous devons organiser le mariage de Chris et Peter ! Je m'occupe d'organiser la réception ! D'après Stiles, je suis la meilleure pour organiser des fêtes !

— Demain, j'accompagne Chris et Peter à la mairie pour les papiers administratifs, ajouta John.

— Et moi, je vais regarder avec Natalie pour la cérémonie, décréta Melissa.

Peter jeta un regard paniqué à Chris. Il ne voulait pas d'un mariage en grandes pompes, mais seulement une célébration en petit comité. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup de famille l'un et l'autre… Henry et Isaac étaient les seuls parents qu'il restait à Chris, tout comme Derek, Cora et Malia à Peter. L'ex-chasseur comprit le coup d'œil de son fiancé et s'éclaircit la voix.

— Hum… En fait, on pensait plutôt faire un petit truc tranquille, juste avec vous… Pas de grand banquet, ni de cérémonie avec feux d'artifice… Juste vous et nous.

— Oh mais… Et pour la réception ?

— Lydia, tu peux organiser une réception si tu veux, mais seulement pour vingt-cinq alors. Pas pour tout Beacon Hills.

— Message reçu. Je vais organiser le plus beau banquet de mariage du siècle pour vous !

— Merci, Lydia, la remercia Chris. Bien, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je voudrais m'occuper de mon fiancé dans notre chambre. Stiles, les boules quies.

Scott se moqua de son meilleur ami alors que plusieurs membres de la meute laissèrent quelques sifflements évocateurs s'échapper.

L'ex-chasseur entraîna son amant derrière lui, un sourire en coin dessiné sur les lèvres. Il attendit que Peter entre dans la pièce pour claquer la porte et le plaquer contre, attaquant ses lèvres sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Ils eurent toute la peine du monde à atteindre leur lit.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Stiles continuait de maudire les deux fiancés, alors que Malia dormait profondément contre lui.

Une bonne surprise accueillit la meute le lendemain matin : Ethan était réveillé et avait presque fini de cicatriser, bien que Danny manquât de rouvrir ses plaies à l'abdomen en le serrant un peu trop fort dans ses bras.

L'après-midi-même, Melissa, Deaton et Derek transférèrent Deucalion et Erica dans des chambres du quartier général. Chris et Peter avaient accompagné John et Parrish au bureau du shérif, puis s'étaient rendus à la mairie – située juste à côté – où ils avaient signés les papiers en présence du maire. Peter avait demandé à Melissa d'être son témoin de mariage, et l'infirmière avait accepté avec joie, souhaitant renouer leurs liens d'amitié après leur rendez-vous galant catastrophique. Chris avait naturellement demandé au shérif d'être son témoin, ayant développé une bonne complicité depuis l'an dernier. Ils avaient fixé la date à fin juillet, pour que les adolescents soient en vacances, sans le stress des examens et la pression des cours.

Scott décréta que, tant que Deucalion n'était pas remis sur pieds, personne ne quitterait le QG – ce à quoi Stiles s'opposa violemment, voulant mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et le nouveau couple, réflexion qui lui valut un regard de mort de Malia.

Une certaine routine s'installa dans la meute. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Brett, Jackson et Danny avaient repris leurs cours de Terminales avec un grand sérieux, alors que Liam, Mason, Hayden et Corey étaient retournés au lycée avec bien moins d'enthousiasme. Le soir, Scott, Danny et Mason se rendaient à la clinique vétérinaire où l'alpha travaillait permettant au druide d'enseigner à ses deux apprentis. Melissa nageait entre l'hôpital et le quartier général où Derek prenait très soin d'Erica. John, Parrish et Chris travaillaient d'arrache-pied au bureau du shérif sur une nouvelle enquête de cambriolage qui avait viré au double homicide. Henry, qui avait plus ou moins intégré la meute, reprit le nom de jeune fille de sa mère – Davenport – et renié les Argents tout autant que Chris, avait trouvé un emploi en ville. Il n'y avait que Peter qui n'avait réellement rien à faire, il restait au quartier général et secondait Derek ou Melissa au chevet des blessés.

Un matin où il prenait son petit déjeuner tardif avec l'infirmière qui avait enfin un jour de congé, il fut pris de violentes nausées et parvint juste à temps aux toilettes pour vomir.

— Les loups garous ne sont jamais malades, s'inquiéta-t-elle en caressant doucement le dos de Peter.

Le ressuscité se redressa et se rinça la bouche. Il était pâle et se sentait fiévreux, et c'était bien la première fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à Melissa. Au fond de lui, il croyait connaître la raison de son état.

— Melissa, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Mais il faut absolument que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à personne, et surtout pas à Chris. Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide…

— Peter, tu peux tout me dire. Je resterai muette comme une tombe, je te le promets. Et je ne dirai rien à Chris non plus.

— Merci, Melissa… D'abord, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose que Deaton n'a pas précisé l'autre jour… Peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas. Enfin bref, ce que je dois t'avouer, c'est que… j'ai rencontré mon loup intérieur. C'est une louve et elle s'appelle Moro. Elle m'a appris que je suis un peu spécial… Je suis capable de porter et donner naissance à un enfant. Et je crois que…

— Tu serais enceint !? chuchota Melissa en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

— Oui, c'est ce que je crois. Chris et moi n'avons jamais utilisé de protection puisque je suis incapable d'attraper de maladies, et donc de lui en transmettre. Et je… Je ne pensais plus du tout à la fécondation… Melissa, je suis complètement perdu ! Je continue toujours à apprendre à être un père pour Malia, et bientôt pour Isaac, et je vais me marier avec Chris… Ça fait déjà beaucoup de changements d'un coup sans que je sois enceint !

— On va trouver une solution, Peter. Je ne suis pas médecin et encore moins obstétricienne, mais je connais la grossesse. Je serai là pour toi.

— Merci Melissa. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

— C'est normal, Peter. Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant, lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

L'ex-psychopathe lui rendit son étreinte, soulagé de trouver en la mère de Scott une amie de grande valeur.

— On devrait aller faire un tour en ville, proposa Melissa. Il ne faut pas que tu restes enfermé ici. Et puis, il faut qu'on t'achète un test de grossesse pour savoir à quel stade tu en es. Mais je pense que tu en es à trois semaines.

— Trois semaines !? Ça remontre à notre première fois !? Quelles sont les probabilités que ça m'arrive ? Déjà avec la mère de Malia, on a couché ensemble qu'une seule fois…

— Pas de panique, Peter ! Je pense que ta condition de loup garou rend ta fertilité plus élevée. Allez, habillons-nous et allons en ville.

Melissa et Peter passèrent leur après-midi ensemble, faisant du lèche-vitrine. L'infirmière parvint à convaincre le loup garou d'acheter un test de grossesse, puis un costume trois-pièces pour son mariage – ils avaient tout de même anticipé le fait que le corps de Peter allait changer. Ils étaient dans un café, faisant une pause entre deux magasins. Peter avait prévu d'emmener Melissa chez Chanel pour lui acheter une robe magnifique faite sur mesure pour le mariage.

— Tu sais, Peter, je pense que tu devrais le dire à Chris. C'est un événement important dans votre vie. Et il sera le meilleur pour te soutenir.

— Je sais, je sais. Mais je veux d'abord le digérer moi-même. Je te promets de lui en parler le plut tôt possible.

— Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— Je voulais te faire une petite surprise avant qu'on rentre. Suis-moi.

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'en fin d'après-midi, plusieurs sacs de shopping sur les bras. Les lycéens les regardèrent avec suspicion et soudainement, Peter se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous au courant et qu'ils désapprouvaient, ou pire, le trouvait étrange et _anormal_. Melissa posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

Chris, John et Parrish arrivèrent à ce moment-là au quartier général. L'ex-psychopathe se précipita vers son fiancé et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avant de se blottir contre lui. Il avait besoin de son odeur pour se calmer, et Chris le comprit puisqu'il se serra dans ses bras en caressant doucement son dos.

Isaac brisa leur moment à contrecœur en réclamant l'aide de Peter pour son devoir de chimie, puisque les explications de Lydia n'étaient pas aussi claires que celles de l'ex-psychopathe. Ils s'isolèrent dans la chambre de repos et commencèrent à travailler sur la matière détestée de l'adolescent. Peter présenta le sujet pendant quelques minutes, puis lui donna une méthode pour résoudre rapidement le problème.

— Non, mais attends papa, je comprends pas. Poser l'équation, c'est pas un problème, mais après je comprends pas comment on calcule la masse moléculaire par rapport à la formule que j'ai écrite.

— P-papa ?

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure inaudible. Peter était complètement désemparé. Isaac remarqua que le ressuscité s'était figé, et retint sa respiration en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'ex-psychopathe alors qu'il prenait Isaac dans ses bras.

— Merci…, murmura-t-il doucement. Merci Isaac.

— Alors c'est bon pour toi ? Je peux t'appeler « papa » ?

— Evidemment ! Je… Oh mon dieu, je… Je suis si heureux, Isaac ! Attends… Il faut que…

Peter se précipita et vomit tout le contenu de son estomac. Isaac le suivit et commença à paniquer. Ses cris alarmèrent toute la meute. Chris fut le plus inquiet et voulut se pencher auprès de son fiancé, mais Melissa fit sortir tout le monde et s'occupa de Peter.

— Je crois que c'est le moment de tout dire à Chris. Et aux autres aussi, parce que je pense qu'ils vont tous se poser des questions. Tu es un loup garou et tu ne peux pas tomber malade.

— Mais c'est trop tôt ! Je suis pas prêt pour faire face à ça, et Isaac vient de m'appeler « papa », c'est trop… Melissa, tu te rends compte ? Il y a un an, j'étais un dangereux psychopathe et je voulais tous vous tuer pour le pouvoir ! Et maintenant, je suis clean, je fais partie de la meute et tout le monde m'apprécie. Et je m'apprête même à devenir père pour la deux… ou troisième fois ? Enfin j'en sais rien, mais je m'apprête à devenir père une nouvelle fois, et cette fois c'est moi qui porte l'enfant ! Melissa, je peux pas gérer tout ça tout seul !

— C'est pour ça que tu dois en parler à Chris ! Il t'aime, Peter, et il sera le meilleur pour te soutenir ! Et il est déjà passer par là. Il a déjà eu un enfant avec sa femme… enfin sa défunte femme. Alors tu peux lui en parler et il pourra t'aider.

— Oui, tu as sans doute raison… Je crois qu'il faut que je l'annonce à la meute. Maintenant, avant que je me dégonfle.

— D'accord. Mais tu devrais le dire à Chris seul à seul avant. Et vous pourrez le dire ensemble aux autres.

— Tu crois ?

— Je sais par expérience que les conjoints n'aiment pas apprendre en même temps que les autres un événement aussi important. Dis-le à Chris, laisse-le digérer, et dites-le aux autres ensemble plus tard.

— Merci mille fois Melissa.

— De rien Peter. Maintenant, je vais chercher Chris et calmer les autres.

L'ex-psychopathe prit une grande inspiration et attendit que son fiancé arrive. Chris se précipita vers lui et s'assura qu'il n'avait rien.

— Chris, Chris, écoute-moi. Je vais bien, d'accord ? Assieds-toi. Ce que je vais te dire est très important pour moi comme pour toi, et c'est quelque chose de très… particulier.

Peter ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

— Tu te souviens, juste avant qu'on fasse l'amour, la première fois, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, mais je t'ai demandé d'attendre que je sois prêt. Et en ce moment, que je sois prêt ou non, je dois te le dire.

— Peter, tu me fais peur, avoua l'ex-chasseur.

— Moi aussi j'ai peur. De la réaction que tu vas avoir et comment tu vas me voir après… Alors je vais le dire et…

— Peter. Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Je suis là, avec toi, et je t'aime, d'accord ? Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

— D'accord… Tu sais que mon loup intérieur est une louve. C'est un phénomène rare, presque unique, dans le monde des loups garous. Ça n'arrive que lorsque le dernier loup garou mâle d'une branche de la famille subsiste. Comme moi. Derek et Cora font partie de la branche de ma sœur, et Malia n'est pas un loup garou. Je suis donc le dernier de ma branche. Et c'est pour cette raison que Moro est une femelle et non un mâle. Et encore, ça c'est uniquement la partie visible de l'iceberg. La partie immergée c'est que… c'est que je… Je suis enceint Chris. Moro m'a dit que je suis capable de porter un enfant et de lui donner naissance, bien que je ne sache pas encore comment. Et comme nous sommes deux hommes sans maladie et ne pouvant pas en attraper – moi du moins – nous n'avons pas… pris les précautions nécessaires. Et… Et maintenant, je… Je suis enceint et je ne sais pas comment gérer ça.

— Peter… C'est… Heu je… Wouah, je ne sais pas comment réagir. C'est… C'est merveilleux, Peter ! Je suis si heureux, si tu savais ! C'est absolument inattendu, mais quel bonheur !

Chris attira Peter contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Rapidement, la température grimpa dans la chambre. L'ex-chasseur déboutonna la chemise de son fiancé à la va-vite et parsema son torse de baisers. Peter termina de se déshabiller et dévêtit son amant. Ils firent l'amour sauvagement, trop épris par la passion, puis ils se câlinèrent avec tendresse et douceur. Chris caressait rêveusement le ventre encore plat de son fiancé, très ému.

— Je t'aime, Peter. Je t'aime tellement.

— Moi aussi, Chris, moi aussi.

Ils se douchèrent et se rhabillèrent avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour aider à préparer le dîner.

— Ça va mieux, Peter ? demanda Scott.

— Oui… C'est compliqué, et c'est quelque chose que je dois vous annoncer, mais…

— Personne ne va te juger, dit doucement Lydia. Sauf peut-être Stiles, mais ce n'est pas bien important, ajouta-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Le ressuscité rit doucement et prit une bonne inspiration avant de se lancer.

— Ecoutez… Je vais faire court, d'accord ? Je suis enceint.

— Pardon !? s'exclama Stiles, sous le choc.

— Quoi !? renchérirent Malia et Cora.

— Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Scott.

— C'est fascinant, dit plutôt Deaton. Il faut que tu me racontes comment c'est possible. Danny, Mason, n'oubliez pas de prendre des notes. C'est un phénomène absolument unique !

Chris et John levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Peter rougit et se sentit pris au piège. Son fiancé lui caressa discrètement le bras pour l'encourager à parler. Et il raconta pour la troisième fois son étrange histoire.


	6. Chapter 6

**NDA :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour mon retard, le dernier chapitre aurait dû être publié à la fin du mois de janvier, mais j'ai eu une sacrée panne sèche d'inspiration… En ce moment, je suis à Los Angeles pour mes études, donc je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir écrire beaucoup (j'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fanfiction, mais j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire donc…). Je vous présente donc le dernier chapitre de BFA ! Excellente lecture à tout le monde !

 **DISCLAIMER :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, la série a été créée par Jeff Davis pour qui j'ai énormément d'admiration et de respect. Le scénario est sorti tout droit de ma tête, merci de respecter les droits d'auteur si on peut les appeler ainsi et me citer si vous utiliser mon texte d'une quelconque manière.

 **INFOS DIVERSES :** J'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction hier (samedi 11 mars), qui sera un two-shots basé sur la saison 6 de TW… Et je vous laisse deviner le pairing… C'est bon, vous l'avez ? Oui, ce sera bien une nouvelle Petopher xD !

 **REMERCIEMENTS :** Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait tant plaisir ! Et je suis désolée de vous avoir répondu si tardivement, mais je trouvais pas comment faire pour vous répondre ugh OvO mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé, ça va aller ) Je tenais aussi à vous dire que, sans le dernier chapitre, vous êtes à presque 2'800 vues ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii 3 Je vous aime très fort, et je vous retrouve (enfin j'espère) avec ma nouvelle Petopher dans quelques semaines :*

Je tiens également à remercier **Maliseiya** qui m'a soutenue du débit à la fin de cette aventure (je me dois de vous avouer que c'est la première fois que je termine une fiction qui ne soit pas un one-shot OvO). Ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, le soleil de mes journées nuageuses. Merci mille fois ma chérie, t'as pas idée à quel point j'avais besoin de tes encouragements pour avancer #loveyou

Chapitre 6 Aaron

La douleur était insoutenable. Peter se tordait dans son lit. Il avait l'impression que son ventre allait exploser. Chris se tenait à côté de lui et essayait de le calmer et l'immobiliser.

— Deaton ! Melissa ! On a besoin d'aide ici ! cria l'ex-chasseur.

Malia arriva en premier et se précipita ver son père. Le druide et l'infirmière déboulèrent presqu'aussitôt dans la chambre, suivis du reste de la meute, alertée.

— Restez hors de la chambre ! Laissez-lui de l'air ! s'écria Deaton en chassant les autres. Malia aussi. Melissa et moi nous occupons de lui.

Le druide indiqua à l'ex-chasseur de tenir Peter immobile.

— Peter ? Écoute-moi, Peter. Je vais devoir pratiquer une césarienne d'urgence. Comme les produits anesthésiques ne fonctionnent pas sur les loups garous et qu'une incision classique se refermerait en quelques secondes, je vais être obligé d'utiliser une lame en argent. Tu vas souffrir le martyre pendant deux minutes. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

Peter hocha frénétiquement la tête.

— Fais ce qu'il faut, Alan, j'ai confiance en toi, lâcha-t-il d'un souffle avant de se tordre de douleur à cause d'une nouvelle contraction.

— Chris, il faut que je tu l'attaches pour qu'il bouge un minimum. Melissa, je vais pratiquer l'incision et tenir les berges de la plaie. Tu devras sortir le bébé et t'en occuper. Chris, tu continues de tenir Peter.

Melissa et Chris hochèrent la tête, et Deaton prit alors son bistouri en argent.

— Je commence l'intervention, annonça le druide.

Il désinfecta rapidement la zone qu'il devait ouvrir – il savait que Peter ne risquerait pas d'avoir une infection, mais il ne savait pas si l'enfant serait un loup garou ou un humain, il préférait donc prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires – puis, d'une main experte, incisa quinze centimètres au bas du ventre. Il retint les deux bords de la plaie et permit à Melissa de prendre le bébé.

Du début à la fin de l'opération, Peter avait hurlé de douleur, serrant fort la main de son mari, en essayant tout de même de maîtriser sa force pour ne pas lui casser les doigts. Mais tout cessa au moment-même où il entendit le nouveau-né crier pour la première fois. Toute cette douleur, toute cette souffrance de la naissance l'abandonna alors que ce cri plein de vie résonna dans la pièce. Le processus de guérison du loup garou s'accéléra et en moins d'une minute, l'abdomen de l'ex-psychopathe avait complètement cicatrisé. Melissa était en train de nettoyer le nourrisson, les yeux plongés dans ceux, d'un bleu céleste, du bébé.

— C'est un garçon, murmura l'infirmière en le tendant à Chris, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Peter tendit les bras pour le prendre. Il le fixa durant quelques secondes avant de commencer à pleurer doucement. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. L'ex-chasseur s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, entourant son époux et leur enfant de son aura d'amour pur.

— Peter… Il te ressemble tellement…, dit Chris, ému. Il a tes yeux.

— Et ton nez, répliqua le ressuscité d'une voix rauque. Mon petit… Aaron.

— Aaron… C'est un prénom magnifique, mon amour.

— Je voulais un prénom en A… comme Allison.

— Elle aurait été tellement honorée, lâcha Chris, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Merci Peter.

— Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime tellement.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et tendrement, mais furent rapidement interrompus par les pleurs d'Aaron.

— C'est l'heure de le nourrir, intervint Melissa. Son premier repas.

Elle tendit un biberon aux deux papas. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait vue le préparer, mais c'était bien là la dernière de leurs préoccupations. Dès qu'Aaron eut terminé, Deaton demanda à Chris de prendre l'enfant pour que Peter puisse se rafraîchir, se changer et pour finalement que le druide l'examine. Ensuite, les autres membres de la meute furent autorisés à entrer, deux par deux pour ne pas envahir la pièce et stresser aussi bien Aaron que les deux papas – surtout Peter, dont l'esprit de protection maternelle était au plus haut point. Malia et Isaac furent évidemment les premiers à entrer.

— Malia, Isaac, voici Aaron, lança doucement Chris.

La coyote garou s'approcha de son demi-frère et le renifla doucement, s'habituant à son odeur.

— C'est définitivement un Hale, souffla-t-elle. Je peux sentir son loup.

— Je sais, chuchota Peter. Moro m'avait dit qu'il aurait mes pouvoirs même si Chris n'est pas un loup garou.

— C'est… merveilleux…, murmura l'aîné de la nouvelle fratrie Hale.

— Tu peux le porter, Isaac.

L'adolescent ne se fit pas prié. Il prit délicatement son frère et le tint contre lui, le regardant déjà avec tout l'amour d'un grand frère. La vue émut tant Peter qu'il s'autorisa à pleurer silencieusement. Malia le prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe.

— Félicitations papa, il est magnifique.

— Merci Malia.

Isaac tendit le bébé à sa sœur qui le prit un peu plus brusquement qu'elle le voulut. Elle le renifla encore, juste pour être sûre d'avoir bien mémorisé son odeur puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de le remettre dans les bras de Peter.

— Laissons les autres découvrir le petit, lança la coyote garou en tirant Isaac vers la sortie.

Derek et Cora entrèrent, puis ce fut au tour de Scott et Lydia, Stiles et son père, Erica et Natalie, Liam et Hayden, Brett, Jackson et Parrish, Mason et Corey, Danny et Ethan, et finalement Henry et Deucalion.

Quand les « visites » furent terminées, Peter était exténué.

— Ce sont les effets secondaires de l'accouchement, lui expliqua Deaton. Même si ton corps a cicatrisé, il faut encore qu'il récupère du choc, si je peux l'appeler comme ça. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

— Allons nous reposer, décida Chris.

Maintenant qu'Aaron était né, la meute avait laissé une plus grande chambre au couple et l'enfant. Peter s'endormit en regardant son fils s'endormir, et Chris le souleva et le coucha dans leur lit sans que l'ex-psychopathe ne broncha un sourcil.

.

Peter avait sombré dans un sommeil très profond. Ses rêves l'emmenèrent sept mois dans le passé, quand il était encore en train de préparer son mariage.

Lydia prenait frénétiquement des notes, comme si elle voulait préparer un examen important. Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine, en face de Chris et Peter. Des centaines d'idées fusaient à travers la pièce, les deux fiancés n'étaient encore sûrs de rien.

— On devrait peut-être demander à Melissa et John ? Après tout, ils sont nos témoins de mariage, hasarda Peter.

— C'est une bonne idée, je pense, dit la banshee. Maintenant qu'on a mis sur papier vos idées principales, il faut qu'on définisse les meilleures.

— Quelque chose de simple, supplia Peter. Mon ventre sera déjà bien rond et je ne veux pas que des étrangers puissent me voir. Alors je préfère qu'on engage un traiteur et qu'on fasse le dîner au quartier général.

— Même si on loue une salle VIP dans un restaurant ? tenta Chris.

— Non… Les serveurs pourraient remarquer que mon ventre n'est pas un bidonnet de bière…

— D'accord, d'accord… Va pour le traiteur alors. Mais c'est Lydia qui choisit.

— Et comment ! appuya la jeune femme¨.

John et Melissa arrivèrent pour choisir la conception du repas.

— Donc pour résumer, lança Lydia après deux heures de discussion, on commence avec un apéritif classique. Choix de canapés, petits fours et vin blanc français. Ensuite on enchaîne avec une entrée de poisson et fruits de mer. Pour le poisson, on a : filet de sandre, tartare de thon et terrine de saumon. Pour les fruits de mer, on a : cocktails de crevettes, homard et huîtres. Avec un vin blanc français également. Puis on continue avec le plat principal. Trois sortes de viandes à choix : magret de canard, filet de bœuf ou rôti de porc. Accompagnement de légumes cuits à la vapeur et _curly fries_ , parce que Stiles va nous faire une crise si on prend autre chose que des _curly fries_. Pour la boisson, vin rouge italien. Et finalement, le dessert, composé de la pièce montée et d'un buffet de dessert à large choix. Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

— Non, je crois que tout y est, acquiesça Chris. Merci Lydia.

— Y'a pas de quoi. C'est normal.

.

Peter s'étira longuement. Il aimait faire la grasse matinée durant le weekend, même si les lycéens faisaient un boucan pas possible dès huit heures trente. L'ex-psychopathe soupira en sentant la place vide à côté de lui. Chris était encore parti travailler en ce samedi matin. Il finit par se lever et se rendre dans la cuisine où il trouva Derek, Erica – qui était visiblement réveillée depuis ce matin-là – et Scott.

— Bonjour les jeunes. Erica, je suis ravi de te voir en vie.

— Merci, je suppose. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à rattraper à propos de la meute. Tu es un gentil maintenant ?

— Oui, aussi gentil qu'un bisounours, se moqua Scott.

— Un bisounours enceint, décida de souligner Peter.

— Ok, je comprends rien, mais c'est pas grave, je demanderai à Batman de me briefer.

— Batman ?

— Stiles. Lui c'est Batman et moi c'est Catwoman. Laissez tomber, c'est un truc entre nous, ajouta Erica devant les mines perplexes des autres loups garous.

— Oh bien sûr, rigola le ressuscité.

Il se servit une tasse de thé vert et deux croissants à la vanille avant d'aller s'installer au salon pour – un peu – plus de tranquillité. Il décida ensuite de sortir et de se promener dans la réserve, près de l'ancien manoir des Hales. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Chris avait dû demander aux autres membres de la meute de le surveiller s'il sortait. Même si le berserker et Gerard étaient morts, Peter s'était fait des ennemis au fil des années, et l'ex-chasseur ne voulait pas que sa nouvelle famille soit menacée. Le loup garou aurait aimé lui dire qu'il savait se défendre tout seul, mais depuis qu'il était responsable d'un autre être, il était un peu soulagé de se savoir observer et surveiller par sa meute.

Prendre l'air lui fit du bien, et au bébé aussi, il le sentait. Il était à son deuxième mois de grossesse, et pour une raison qu'il trouvait insensée, il avait hâte que son ventre s'arrondisse et que tous les membres de la meute puissent le voir. Mais uniquement les membres de sa meute. Personne d'autre. Aucun humain, et encore moins un de ses ennemis.

L'ex-psychopathe s'assit au pied d'un arbre et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il inspira profondément l'air de la forêt, se sentant rapidement calme et apaisé. Quelques souvenirs de sa vie – avant l'incendie – traversèrent son esprit et il savoura ces instants. Il savoura l'image de sa sœur, de ses nièces et de son neveu enfants, puis ses années de lycée, sa rencontre avec la mère de Malia…

Il rouvrit les yeux en humant l'odeur de Scott à quelques pas.

— Tu peux approcher, Scott.

— Je ne voulais pas te déranger, Peter. Tu avais l'air si paisible.

— C'est vrai. Je me sens tellement bien, Scott. Ah ! Si tu savais ce que ça fait ! Je suis comblé sur tous les plans ! Je vais épouser Chris, j'ai deux enfants formidables, un troisième sur la route, une meute chaleureuse, aimante et dirigée par un alpha très puissant… Scott, je… je ne pourrai jamais te remercier pour… pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. M'avoir donné une seconde chance, c'est… c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. C'est grâce à cette seconde chance que j'ai pu rencontrer mon âme sœur et avoir un enfant. Et… je me rends compte que je parle beaucoup trop.

— C'est les hormones, je pense, dit Scott avec gentillesse. Et, Peter… A moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu vas bien et que tu es heureux. Je le sens dans notre lien.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, appréciant la tranquillité de la forêt. Quand l'alpha décida que le temps se rafraichissait assez pour rentrer – et même si les loups garous ne pouvaient pas tomber malade, Scott ne voulait rien risquer pour le bébé –, ils retournèrent au quartier général. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient passé toute la journée dans la forêt, et Peter mourait de faim. Les autres durent le sentir, car Cora commença à lui préparer un énorme sandwich que son oncle engouffra en seulement quelques bouchées – après s'être plaint d'être traité comme un enfant. Il pouvait quand même se faire à manger lui-même.

Chris, John et Parrish arrivèrent à ce moment-là. L'ex-chasseur se dirigea directement vers son fiancé. Il l'embrassa amoureusement puis salua les autres.

.

Le reste du weekend se déroula en douceur. Et en rires. Toute la meute avait fait en sorte de ne pas travailler le dimanche. Dès le matin, ils avaient organisé un petit déjeuner de fête, avec des pancakes, des crêpes, des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des petites saucisses et du lait de poule – même si on était encore loin des fêtes de fin d'année, il se trouvait que les loups garous en raffolaient et que leur métabolisme était considérablement amélioré. Ils passèrent ensuite tout l'après-midi ensemble à regarder des films – les deux trilogies de Star Wars, car Stiles avait insisté pour que tous les incultes de la meute puissent enfin comprendre ses références – en mangeant du pop-corn et du chocolat.

Chris et Peter étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, le loup garou ayant ses jambes en travers de celles de son fiancé et sa tête posée contre son épaule. L'ex-chasseur caressait distraitement le dos de son amant, son autre main tenant une bière. Il changea légèrement de position sans déranger Peter pour venir caresser son ventre. Il était tellement heureux de ce que le destin lui offrait. Refaire sa vie avec le ressuscité, refonder une famille… C'était un rêve qu'il n'avait depuis longtemps plus osé imaginer. A la fin du sixième film – dans l'ordre de production, et non d'après le fil rouge de l'histoire, donc _La Revanche des Siths_ – Scott avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Honnêtement Stiles, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de ne pas regarder cette saga plus tôt ! C'est absolument géant !

— Je savais que j'aurais dû te séquestrer durant un weekend…

Un éclat de rire général retentit dans le salon.

— Qui a faim ? lança alors Melissa en regardant l'heure – près de vingt heures.

— Moi ! hurlèrent tous les adolescents d'une seule voix.

— Pizza ou chinois ?

— Pizza !

— Chinois !

— Mexicain, lâcha Isaac juste pour embêter les autres.

Finalement, John décida pour tout le monde et commanda la moitié du repas chez une pizzeria et l'autre moitié chez un fast-food chinois.

Ils firent un jeu de société en mangeant – un trivial poursuite où Lydia, Stiles et Peter gagnèrent haut la main – et se racontèrent plein de petites anecdotes sur les uns et les autres. L'ex-psychopathe décida que cette soirée était absolument parfaite et que pour rien au monde il ne voulait que quelque chose change. Enfin, mise à part la naissance de son enfant.

.

Un cri le réveilla et d'instinct il se leva d'un bond pour s'approcher du berceau. Vide. Son cœur rata un battement, et il sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Avec soulagement, il retrouva Aaron avec Chris dans le salon. L'ex-chasseur lui donnait un biberon en chantant à voix basse. Le ressuscité se calma sur-le-champ et s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il observa son mari et leur fils pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Chris lève les yeux vers lui.

— Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

— C'est pas grave, répondit le ressuscité.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et embrassa sa joue, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la naissance d'Aaron. Les vacances d'hiver se terminaient, et Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Isaac, Brett, Jackson, Ethan, Danny, Erica et Cora retournèrent dans leurs universités. Afin de rester proches les uns des autres, ils avaient décidé de rester en Californie. Presque tous étaient à Los Angeles. Lydia et Stiles avaient été admis à Stanford Scott, Isaac, Brett, Cora et Malia s'étaient inscrits à l'Université de Californie de Los Angeles Erica, Ethan, Danny et Jackson avaient été reçus à l'Université de Californie de Berkeley. Toute la meute était très fière, car ils avaient tous intégré les meilleures universités de l'Etat de Californie.

Scott et Cora avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et l'alpha ne pouvait espérer mieux comme compagne. Ils espéraient être l'âme sœur l'un de l'autre, et attendaient de voir comment leur relation évoluerait. Et de la même manière que Scott et Cora, Isaac et Brett avaient plus ou moins entamé une relation, qu'ils gardaient secrète de tous, sauf de Peter qui les avait démasqués dès le premier jour. Stiles supportait moins bien sa relation longue-distance que Malia. Derek avait, avec l'insistance de Stiles et Parrish, passé l'examen d'admission à l'école de police et était ensuite devenu le coéquipier de Jordan. Les deux plus jeunes du bureau formaient un duo de choc, épaulé par John et Chris.

Au lycée de Beacon Hills, Liam, Hayden, Mason et Corey avaient eux aussi repris les cours, et le bêta devait rendre un rapport des lieux une fois par jour à l'alpha.

La vie avait enfin repris un cours normal, et tous les membres de la meute étaient retournés vivre dans leurs propres maisons. Peter ne pouvait être plus heureux. L'ex-psychopathe était en train de changer Aaron lorsque le petit eut sa première transformation lupine. Le bébé semblait un peu désemparé, mais ne pleura pas. Il regarda ses mains aux extrémités griffues avant de poser son regard sur son père, avec un air de dire _« C'est à moi, ça ? »_. Le ressuscité termina de le changer, puis prit une photo d'Aaron avec ses griffes et ses yeux jaunes – n'ayant pas encore fait ses dents, ses canines ne pouvaient pas sortir – et l'envoya à Chris, et ensuite aux autres membres de la meute.

Peter rhabilla son fils, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, se demandant d'où pouvait bien venir une telle couleur. Mise à part Kate – et Peter ne voulait pas y penser –, tous les Argents étaient noirauds, tout comme les Hales. Il se demanda si la couleur blanche du pelage de Moro y était pour quelque chose. Haussant les épaules, il décida que ce n'était pas vraiment important, et que blond ou brun, son fils était magnifique.

.

Ce soir-là – un vendredi – Chris avait prévu une surprise à son mari. Il s'était arrangé avec Melissa et John pour qu'ils gardent Aaron puisque Malia et Isaac ne rentreraient que le lendemain de l'université.

L'enquêteur consultant Hale – ça lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre – déposa sa plaque de consultant et son arme de le tiroir du meuble d'entrée, puis se rendit au salon où Peter regardait le journal télévisé, Aaron endormi dans ses bras.

— Bonsoir mon cœur, lança Chris.

Le loup garou redressa la tête, un sourire illuminant son visage.

— Bonsoir, mon amour.

Il se leva sans réveiller leur fils et s'approcha de son mari pour l'embrasser. Chris prit ensuite Aaron dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis se retourna vers son âme sœur.

— Va t'habiller. Je t'emmène dîner.

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Peter, et il se précipita vers leur chambre. Il s'habilla simplement, mais avec sa fameuse touche classe : un jeans slim noir et un pull gris anthracite avec un col-V. Il retourna au salon après avoir mis une touche de parfum, et découvrit l'ex-chasseur lui aussi prêt, avec Aaron dans un maxi-cosy. Il s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline.

— Tu sais que ça me plaît énormément que tu aies tout prévu, monsieur Hale, susurra Peter à son oreille, sentant Chris frémir.

L'enquêteur consultant caressa doucement la joue du loup garou, puis l'embrassa amoureusement.

— On va être en retard…

— Mmh… Pas grave…

— Peter…, menaça gentiment Chris.

Le ressuscité fit la moue et abandonna la partie. L'ex-chasseur mit Aaron dans la voiture et vérifia qu'il était bien attaché, puis ils roulèrent jusqu'à la maison des McCalls. Melissa et John sortirent pour saluer le couple, puis l'infirmière, en bonne marraine, emmena Aaron toujours endormi dans la chambre d'amis inoccupée – qui était plus ou moins devenue sa chambre – et alluma le babyphone.

— Passez une bonne soirée, leur souhaita-t-elle. Vous passez quand vous voulez pour le récupérer. Aaron est toujours le bienvenu ici.

Chris et Peter la remercièrent avant de prendre congé du couple. L'ancien Argent emmena son mari dans le restaurant de leur premier rendez-vous. Il avait réservé une table un peu à l'écart, avec bougies. Le cœur de Peter rata un battement. L'ex-psychopathe se tourna vers Chris, les larmes aux yeux, ému.

— Tu t'en es souvenu…

— Joyeux deux ans de résurrection, susurra l'ex-chasseur.

Même si une part de lui trouvait cette attention complètement ridicule, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché. Et après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il avait besoin d'attention. Il _voulait_ que Chris le dorlote et prenne soin de lui.

— Je t'aime Chris. Je t'aime tellement.

— Moi aussi, Peter.

Ils s'assirent et plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. L'ex-chasseur posa sa main sur celle de son mari, puis entrecroisa leurs doigts.

— Bonsoir messieurs, que puis-je vous servir comme apéritif ? demanda une jeune serveuse en sortant son bloc-notes, tout sourire.

— Deux verres de Moscato d'Asti, commanda directement Chris.

— Volontiers.

Elle s'éclipsa et revint trois minutes plus tard avec les deux verres de vin blanc.

.

Leurs chaussures gisaient au milieu du couloir, tout comme leurs vestes. Chris plaqua Peter contre la porte de leur chambre, l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière – ou la première – fois. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans les cheveux du loup garou alors que les mains de ce dernier tentaient presque désespérément de déboutonner la chemise de son mari le silence de l'appartement n'était brisé que par leurs respirations saccadées, leurs baisers et le froissement de leurs vêtements. Chris finit par briser leur baiser par manque d'air, puis tira les cheveux de Peter pour qu'il bascule la tête en arrière. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou, laissant des marques violacées qui s'estompèrent en quelques secondes – à la plus grande déception de l'ex-chasseur. Le ressuscité laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir et commença à se frotter contre le bassin de son vis-à-vis.

— Oh… Chris…

Peter gémissait sans retenue. Sa peau le brûlait après chaque passage des mains et de la bouche de Chris. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il en voulait encore plus. Et l'ex-chasseur le savait parfaitement bien. Et il savait aussi que prendre tout leur temps augmenterait considérablement leur plaisir, c'est pourquoi il s'écarta de son mari qui grogna de frustration. Chris ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et poussa le loup à l'intérieur. Il le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le lit. Il y grimpa à son tour et surplomba Peter. Aucun mot n'était échangé, mais ils semblaient tout se dire par le regard.

Le loup garou tirait sur la ceinture face à ses mains, ses mouvements un peu trop désordonnés pour y arriver au premier coup. Chris l'aida, puis ils se déshabillèrent complètement tous les deux. Ils s'immobilisèrent ensuite, se regardant l'un et l'autre, appréciant la vue. Puis, l'ex-chasseur sortit une huile de massage de la table de chevet et dit à son mari de se mettre sur le ventre. Il commença par dénoncer les muscles des épaules de Peter, puis descendit dans le dos, massant les omoplates et le long de la colonne. Le ressuscité gémissait de contentement tandis que Moro ronronnait de plaisir. L'enquêteur ajouta de l'huile dans ses mains et entreprit de pétrir les fesses de son amant, qui lui répondit en soupirant d'extase. Le massage se transforma bientôt en frottement excité, la tension grimpant davantage dans la pièce. La chambre résonnait de leurs halètements et soupirs.

Chris décida qu'il était temps de passer à la prochaine étape et ce n'était certainement pas le loup garou qui allait le contredire. Il versa un peu d'huile sur ses doigts et commença à masser l'entrée de l'ex-psychopathe. Peter arqua le dos, cherchant plus de contact. Ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu électrique étincelant et ses crocs déchiraient la taie de son oreiller.

— Chris… S'il-te-plaît…

L'ex-chasseur savait que son mari avait atteint ses limites. Il n'était normalement pas le type d'homme à supplier. Chris ajouta deux doigts, faisant gémir davantage le loup garou, et commença à faire des mouvements en ciseaux pour le détendre. Après quelques minutes où Peter crut venir au moins deux fois tant le consultant était habile. L'enquêteur retira ses doigts et aligna sa virilité à l'entrée du loup.

— Tout doux, mon cœur… J'arrive.

Avec une extrême douceur et tendresse, l'ancien Argent s'enfonça lentement dans l'antre chaud de son mari. Il s'immobilisa et laissa Peter s'habituer à sa présence.

— Oh mon dieu… Oui…, chuchota le ressuscité en roulant des hanches. Chris, s'il-te-plaît, bouge.

Chris ne se fit pas prier et commença à faire des va-et-vient lents, comme pour frustrer Peter un peu plus, lui qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Soudain, son esprit se vida de toute pensée alors que l'enquêteur butta de plein fouet contre sa prostate. Un long gémissement échappa à l'ex-psychopathe alors que ses griffes déchirèrent un peu plus la taie d'oreiller.

— En-encore… Chris…

— Je suis là, bébé.

Le surnom fit gémir le loup garou et le consultant accéléra ses mouvements. Les deux hommes n'étaient plus que gémissements, râles rauques et soupirs. Chris finit par se retirer et aida Peter à se retourner. Le ressuscité était si proche de la jouissance qu'il en tremblait violemment. L'aîné prit le visage de son amant dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

— Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, gémissait le loup garou comme une litanie.

Des larmes de joie commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il jouissait enfin. Chris fit encore quelques mouvements puis se libéra à son tour. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se retirer, profitant encore de la chaleur de son mari tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

.

Peter se réveilla dans l'étreinte chaude et réconfortante de Chris. L'enquêteur dormait encore profondément. L'ex-psychopathe en profita pour l'admirer.

— Je t'aime tellement Chris, chuchota-t-il, si doucement que seul un loup garou pouvait l'entendre. Je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel pour t'avoir rencontré et épousé, et pour avoir un fils avec toi. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et c'est grâce à toi. Merci mon amour. Je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
